Final Fantasy VIII: LEGACY
by Eden R. C
Summary: Zell is now alone traveling to stop Ultimecia evil legacy, her sons. Now Zell will team up with a new team to do so, will he succeed?slit use of bad words! Part of Destiny Series
1. Chapter One: A New Start!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII. Some characters I made up.

Summary: Zell has started a new adventure. Zell must team up with new friends to stop an up coming evil that seeks to destroy him and everyone in the world!

Final Fantasy VIII:

Legacy 

By: Ronald Clark

Chapter One: A New Start!

It is a brand new year and I'm starting my very own journey! Oh that's me I'm the one in the yard fighting air! My name is Zell. I with my friends of six crushed an evil, wicked, vile, sorceress known as Ultimecia.

I get the creeps just thinking about her. Oh that was about five years… (I think). Then once again we saved the world from the big ten (a whole different story all together), and that was three years ago. Back then I was a SeeD. And for those who don't know who a SeeD is well… I'm a SeeD member! We are a military fighting force! Our job is to protect the world from evil sorceresses and sorcerers. Then there are the tiny jobs, like helping to fight wars and junk.

"Zell where are you!" a voice called out to me.

I stopped what I was doing and looked up and saw that Squall and Gaby. They ran up to me and handed me a letter.

I looked down then up at them "what's this?"

Squall looked down at the paper and looked up at me (ok so writing isn't my strong point so) "it's a letter from everyone. Since no one could stop what they where doing to see you off."

Oh that right I forgot that part! Irvine and Selphie got married and are happily living at Trabian Garden. Ah that right Selphie is the new Head Mistress of that garden. They just recently opened the SeeD program up in that area. Quistis is now a leader of the Galbadian Garden. She is going on strong, two whole years. Then there is Cid and Matron… Matron's real name is Edea just to let you know. Well anyway they went and opened the orphanage again. And this time they are running it together. Lastly there is Rinoa. She took over her pops job as head of the; or should I put it as the General of the Galbadian Army.

"Hey no sweat Squall… I know how busy every one is! What do you take me for an idiot…?" now that I think about it maybe I should think before I speak.

"Uh! No never mind don't answer that…!" if you could see me I have a big goofy grin on my face.

So Squall and Gaby walked me off to the gate of the Garden. Squall turned to me and asked "so Zell do you really want to leave… I mean there well be other tournaments here in Balamb?"

I smiled and saw an opening so I took it "aww is big tall and grumpy Squall going to miss me?"

Squall eyes opened wide as if I caught him off guard. Squall once again retreated back into his shell "get out of her before I threw you out!"

I guess I devise that but gee can't this guy ever lighten up "hey now let's not get hasty!"

Squall raised his hand out. I looked down and looked up; I got the idea so I dusted off my gloves and shook his hand. Gaby gave me a hug and then I was off to a town that was not far off we like to call Balamb.

I was off now I was on my own! And I'm enjoying the clean air hitting me in the face! Then ruining the peacefulness was two monsters staring at me as if I was lunch… now that I think about it I'm kinda hungry too… Then those two Granaldo attacked! I did two back flips to move out of the way of the monsters claws. They were ruthless with their attacks. I jump out of the way then I waited for the monster to make a wrong move! One of the Granaldo flew up leaving it buddy alone!

I made my move! I ran as fast as I could and gave a powerful side kick. When it hit the ground I then just grabbed it by the tail and started to swing it around in the air. As we where spinning I tried to look for the last Granaldo. I looked up and there it was so I locked on and then tossed the Granaldo that was in my hand up; and the other crashed right into each other sending them both into the sea.

I smiled and grabbed my bag that was with me and continued to walk to my hometown of Balamb.

I was half ways there when I saw a boy running from town and then I looked up and saw a huge monsters flying over it! "No is that Elvoret!" as I started to run for the town.

The boy stopped me "Zell you got to help us! The monsters just over ran us and the guard of the city!"

I check the boy to see if he was hurt "ok don't worry a bout it I'll get them!"

After that I took off to the town gate there as if it was guarding the entrance was two bombs.

The boy who was next to me asked me "so what are we going to do?" I looked at him "we… nothing. But I, I well go save our town."

I looked at the bombs "hey do you know any ice or water spells?"

The boy nodded his head as if he was saying yes. "Ok then I'm going to draw them from you is that ok?" the boy agreed. So I did just that, I drew the ice spell need to get in the town.

"Ok I want you to go to the garden and get help." The boy took off running without a nod or an ok.

I stood up and jumped into the air and landed about two feet in front of the two monsters. I then cast the ice magic spell as the two bombs attack. After the attack hit them, they disappear. I ran into the town and saw that cars where turned over and the place was crawling with monsters. I ran down the road. i enterd my house and saw that my mother was not inside at all!

I turned around and then the next thing I know someone was squirting me with water saying "stay away from my house you monster!"

I recognized that voice from anywhere "mom, mother stop it! It's me Zell!" then the water stopped.

The woman looked up "oh Zell I'm so sorry!"

She ran and hugged me. As she did that I hugged back and looked around. It was a mess the monsters where tearing the town apart! Then I looked up and saw that Elvoret flew right over us!

I looked down at my mother "mom listen to me I want you to go inside and wait for me to come back ok."

She answered with "ok. Just be careful Zell." I smiled and took off to the direction that Elvoret flew off to… the docks!

I passed the hotel and saw two familiar faces, Raijin and Fujin. I stopped and thought about this for a moment. Where ever these two where Seifer was close by!

I ran up to them "Raijin… Fujin are you two ok?"

They looked at me with a tired look on them "yeah! But Seifer is in trouble he ran off to the face the leading monster! Ya Know!" Raijin said.

"MONSTER STILL COMING!" Fujin said.

I looked on "ok this was going to happen, can you two can you hold them off a little longer?" they both shook their heads yes.

"Ok good I'm going to go help Seifer then!" and I took off leaving Fujin and Raijin looking at each other.

I got to the dock in time to see that Seifer was throw and hit the side of the building. I ran up to him "are you ok Seifer?"

He looked up at me "chickenwuss is that you… that means the geek squad is here."

I stood up "nope just me this time…. And if you're well enough to poke fun at me then you're well enough to help me take on this monster."

Seifer got up and looked at the huge flying monster "if you say so."

He then pulled out his gunblade and charged at Elvoret.

The only thing it did was open it mouth and release a whirlwind out of it mouth! It sent Seifer in to the bay! I tried my hand! I ran at the monster. It tried to do it again, he coughed up another whirlwind at me but I ran to the right. Elvoret couldn't sense what I was doing. So it kept the wind attack up and each time I'd dodge and keep running at it. Finally I jumped up placed my hand together and pound the monster on its head. The monster fell to the ground. I took this opportunity to draw a couple of spell from it. I even redrew a GF from it. After that I ran at it again. But the monster hand enough time to gather it composer.

Elvoret started to glow a yellow. It then moved its hand and cast a tornado magic spell! The attack caught me off guard. But it didn't scare me so I ran at full speed and the tornado casting a reflect magic spell on myself. The tornado hit the barrier and sent it back at the monster! The attack hit Elvoret making it crash to the ground. I took off running at it.

Meanwhile Seifer got out of the water and looked at me save the day once again. I deliver a series of punches and kicks! I then pick the monster up and jumped up into the air and came down hard! I then did two back flips till I was right next to Seifer. I looked at him and he look back. With out saying a word we understood each other. I ran at him once again the monster looked up and saw me coming but then I jumped up and right behind me was Seifer using his Fire Cross! The monster then started to evaporate! But me and Seifer weren't done yet! We both cast as powerful fire attack to make sure that it died!

After the battle Raijin and Fujin came running on to the scene. "Yo! Seifer what happened here?"

Seifer turned and said "chickenwuss and I took care of the monster."

I closed my eyes and sighed "Seifer why can't you ever be nice to me?"

Seifer placed an arm around me and said "because it is fun, Zell!"

Well after talking and insults to injury I went home. My mother was there with a smile when I come in through the front door. "Oh Zell I'm so proud of you helping and saving this town. Just like you did with that wretched witch of a women, Ultimecia."

That my mother always giving me praise while putting someone else down. Well I guess I shouldn't mind… right? "Well you know mother that all part of being a SeeD member."

She walked up to me and gave me a "I know."

She pulled herself away from me "well why are you here anyways?"

I looked at her and gave a small smile "well to tell you the turth… I want to travel the world like I did when I was a SeeD member. But this time I want to travel because of the World Strongest Fighter tournament."

She looked at me "what about your SeeD job back at the Garden?"

I walked and sat down on the couch "I'm taking a paid vacation to do this."

She sat down next to me "are you sure your able to do that?"

I stood up and folded my arms as if I was thinking "well I think so it was Squall's idea…"

She stood up as well "I'm sure that you friend would not joke about that."

While she was talking "why don't you go get washed up for dinner before you leave in the morning."

I started too nodded in agreement till I notice one thing "mom how did you know the tournament was tomorrow?"

She poked her head out from the kitchen "oh that is because you cousin is going to participate in it or sing… one of the two."

"Which cousin is that mom?" I asked.

She sighed "Sky of course. She was so lucky to be taught by General Caraway and his wife."

I was shocked to hear that! So that was what she's been doing for the past ten years! "Sky! My little Sky! The one that I use to play with when you adopted my?"

She popped her head back in "yes… but how did you know that you where adopted?"

I jumped around "oh… yeah I met to tell you for a long time! Besides you didn't tell me!"

She stopped what she was doing and walked into the room "your right… sorry."

I wave my hands "don't sweat it mom."

Then I walked right passed her and went up stairs to take a bath.

I think I was in there for about an hour because my mom came knocking on the door.

"Zell are you ok in there?" she asked.

I opened my eyes and said "yeah just resting."

Then she said "ok dear just hurry I have a present for you."

I got out of the bathroom with my towel covering me when I saw my mom in the room waiting for me.

She looked up at me tears in her eyes "mom what the matter?" I asked.

She got up and placed some old clothes in my hands.

"What is this?" I asked. "they where your grandfather's when he was still alive. And I thought you might want it."

I gave a small smile and said "thanks mom I'll use it." I put on my old clothes and went down for dinner.

A new day and time for my journey to start! I put on the clothes that my mother gave me. They looked like a black v-neck shirt, a black sweet pant with white stripes going down the leg. My shoes where black and white as well, and finally my jacket was a black with white letters spelling out 'SeeD' on the back. I went downstairs for breakfast, there my mom gave me a bag full of something.

"What's in the bag?" I asked her.

She placed it in my bag that I pack for my journey. "It's for you, it is full of our favorite food for your train ride."

I got excited "oh is it Balamb Garden Hotdogs!"

She nodded her head yes. She handed me my bag and smiled.

"Well mom I think it is time for me to go…" she walked me to the train station and gave me a hug "now Zell listen to me. I don't care if you win any trophy as long as you bring yourself back. You're my only trophy."

I got on the train knowing that my mom hate goodbyes. When I got on a SeeD representative stopped me "Mr. Dincht the SeeD Cart is ready to go and here is your unlimited SeeD Pass for any train that you ride." with that he left.

I went to the SeeD cart and sat down on the couch and rested. The train hadn't move yet but I still think that the thought of the adventure got me so hype up that I couldn't sit in one spot. So I decided to do a little training before I reached the town of Dollet.

I started with a few sit ups "1.. 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.."

That is when the train started to move. I did about a hundred of them.

Then I decided it was time for some push ups, my favorite, "one.. Two… three… four… five… six.."

I did three hundred of those. Next it was sparing! I threw eight kicks in the air then I turned fasted and looked outside while punching the air. Or so I thought as I punched the wall and knocked a hole into the side of the cart. That is when the train started to shake and then the train made a sudden stop. I fell face first into the wall. Leaving an indention in the wall where my face was once at.

Finally an announcement came on the P.A. system "sorry for the stopping suddenly but the track is out we are going to attended to travel back to the station. Wait what that… oh no stay away from me! NO!"

I got up and ran out of the room to see what was going on. I saw men with white robes pointing guns and taking thing out of the room. I knew that they where not here to help but to steal from the passenger on the train.

The bandits busted into my room to see that I was not in there. But with out them knowing I dropped down and landed right behind them. They turn to leave and caught a fist full of pain, literally! After that I ran down the hall to the back of the train and saw that two bandits where standing guard. I thought to myself I know I can take them out but I would only draw attention to my self and that's not what I want. So I jumped to the top of the train and ran. About half ways about five bandits joined me.

One of them turned to one in a white robe is the guy that attacked you?"

The one in the robe answered "yeah that's him."

The new bandit was wearing a tight white shirt and white spandex, with black boots.

He started to smile "wat's wrong hero you can't fight in a fair fight?"

I looked behind me and said "yeah I can I just don't like to be doubled teamed."

the bandit smiled "so the hero don't like to be doubled teamed… well to bad it just doubled for you!"

I smirked "I see that it went from two losers to four."

The outlaw chuckled "no from four to eight!"

Just then about four more bandits appeared as the leader took off. I looked and saw that there was two in every direction. One of the bandits attack from behind I jumped to allow him to hit another one of his own friend in the face then I landed and got ready for battle! Two attack me but they were way to slow as I jumped in to the air and landed behind him I then turned to kick one in the back of his head sending him to the water below. The other one I punched in the gut sending him to his knees.

I was done with two and turned my attention to the remaining six. One attack, so I grabbed his head and rammed his face into my knee! He fell backwards, then another attacked and then I jumped up giving him a powerful uppercut which made him do a back flip and landing on his buddy. Then I went on the attack swiping one of then off his feet making him land on the corner of the train and then in to the ocean. I then dropped kicked another in the chest also sending him to the water below. Two left and I was not going to make this easy for them. So I started doing back flips. They followed me as I ended up at the end of the train. I looked at the two remaining thief.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and then at me. They smiled and attacked. I ducked and readied my fist and punched them in their guts. The force of the impacted sent them flying to the end of the train. I looked behind me and saw that some of the passengers from the train were doing their bust to get the railroad bridge fixed. I looked on both sides of the train and saw that some more outlaws where going to attacked them. So I jumped down and landed on the bridge and waited. I saw on of them and used my elbow to stop one of the bandits from getting any closer. The outlaw fell to his knees as I kicked another in the face sending the rest of the bandits that was behind him into the sea below.

I turned around cause I heard "stay away from me I mean it!"

I saw that the passengers were being harassed by the crooks. So I ran and jumped in front of the bandits and stood there as if I was looked for a fight.

One of the bandits looked at me "hey it that hero that the boss told us about. What do you think your doing hero get out of here before we mess you up!"

I did a twist and used the back part of my hands to smack the bandit into two of his buddies. While I was still twisting I used my foot to kick three in the face. When I stopped turning I then jumped into the air and kicked the last four in the face sending three off the bridge!

I turned to the passengers "can you finish the bridge?"

One of the guys looked at me "yeah but what are you going to do?"

I smiled and gave a thumbs up "I'm going after the head honcho!"

The passenger shook my hand "thank you for all your help Mr. SeeD"

I looked at the patched that was on my jacket and then took off running"

I found him he was holding a sword to the conductors neck. You could hear the poor man begging for his life.

I could not take much more so I yelled "hey why don't you pick a fight with my you cowered!"

The leader of the bandits looked at me and smirked "so you were able to beat my men… and now you think you can handle me. Now that is funny!"

He let the conductor go and readied himself for a fight as I did.

He jumped up and landed on top of the train as I followed. But he took it a pond himself to strike me while I was in the air. I flew and almost fell off the train. I was hanging on with one hand but my luck was getting unlucky by the minute.

The leader of the bandits placed one foot on my hand, "well hero how do you feel.? Knowing that you lost to me a loser!"

I looked down and started at the water then I looked up and smiled "how do I feel? Well if you want to know that badly then I'll show you!"

With my free hand I grabbed his foot and tripped him. Then I used both hands to pull myself to safety. The bandit sat up and saw that I was ok. I looked into his eye as they where shocked I was on the train with him.

We both stood up and got ready once again, but this was different this time I made the first move by running at him and flanked right catching him off guard. I drove my fist into his face and he landed on the ground and then skid. As he skid he flipped and landed and his feet he then ran at me and I ran at him. We connected his fist with my face and my fist hitting him in the face. We both backed off and rubbed our faces where we where hit.

The bandit had enough with this battle already and pulled out his sword that he used to threaten the conductor. He started to run at me but just then some one knocked the sword out of his hand allowing me to take advantage and kick him in the gut sending him off of the train.

I looked at the person who had helped me. She had short black hair, dark greenish brown eyes. She also ware a gray tank top with tight leather black pant with black boots. She had a long but light sword which she use to knock the sword from the bandits hand.

I walked up to her "hiya! Thanks for the help my name is Zell what's yours?

She looked at me "Rave Grave."

She then turned around and was about to leave till I said "hey thanks for your help Rave."

She looked back "don't mention it just lending a hand to a fellow warrior."

I walked up to her "but stil-"

I was interrupted by a big spider looking machine! Form the giant machine you can hear "so you think you have won huh? Well it is time to put you two in you place once and for all!"

The giant spider swing its arm at us just barley missing us!

I looked at Rave "hey are you up for a little tag team battle?"

She looked at me and smiled!

We landed at the same time but Rave started first she jumped up and dashed at one of the legs cutting it off, "how do you like that Zell I call it my Speed drive."

Then I smiled as I ran right at him and picked up the entire machine and jumped with it in hand in to the air and making it land on its back. Rave was not done she started to swing her long sword wildly at the rest of the legs till they were cut off then it was up to me to finish it off. I jumped into the air. While I was gathering the energy in my hands. I then aimed then energy at the machine and flew at it. I landed right next to the it while the energy stayed behind after ten minuets the thing exploded.

There was nothing left of the evil bandit or it's machine.

Rave looked at me "so you are one of the famous SeeD that destroyed the evil sorceresses Ultimecia."  
I looked down at my jacket and then at her "let's talk in my cabin if it is ok with you?" she jested for me to take the lead. And I did I lead her to the SeeD cabin.

"so what was that last attack called?"

I asked. She looked at me "I call it multi attack."

She then nodded her head in disapproval "I did not come here to have small talk. I would like for you to answer my question."

I stared at her for a while, her cold greenish brown eyes staring back at me.

I sat down and answered her question "yes I one of the SeeD that fought and defeated that witch. Me and five other. Why do you ask for?"

She stands up "if I may can I ask you one more question?"

I nodded my head yes. She walked to the door "are you entering the Dollet World Strongest Fighting Tournaments?"

I looked at her kind a funny "yeah I am."

"Good I want to fight at least one strong opponent at this years tournament."

I laid down and the cough "oh I see you are in the tournament… this should be thrilling then."

She walked out the door and left me there by myself.

The tack was finished and we once again took off to Dollet. But not to far off four young men was watching me from afar.

"Well we found him" said a black haired one.

"Good now all we need to do is see how good he is" said the one with red hair.

"Can't wait till we see phase two of your plan" said the one with green hair.

The one with blue hair looked the others "soon brothers Zell and the rest well pay for what they did to us!"

To be continued…

Ok I well finish my next chapter and then post up next week. If you want you can R&R, hope you enjoy the story.

FYI- In the chapter i put a remake about another story, I well get around to finish that story soon to post.


	2. Chapter Two: The Tournament begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII etc. (to view whole disclaimer look at chatper one.)

Chapter Two: The Tournament begins 

The train ride after the incidents with the bandits was smooth until I accidentally hit the side of the train almost derailing it. But besides that it was great (but they asked me not to train on the train… not fair.) The train finally stopped in Dollet a day before the tournament was to begin. So I decide to check out the brand new coliseum that was build to host the event.

"Help me! Please don't take that!" someone cried.

I heard the cries for help and went to go see what they where about.

"Please don't take my money that is the only money I have left. That is to get me food and pay my rent!" the old man pleaded.

"Hey J do you think we care about what his is problems are?" said a small man.

He was wearing black pants and a green shirt. He had long brown hair.

Bigger man looked down at the smaller man "nope! Not at all K."

The larger man was wearing brown shorts and a torn white muscle shirt.

That is when I showed up "hey leave that man alone!"

The two men looked at me.

J spoke up "and who the hell are you?"

I stood proud "I'm Zell and I don't take kindly to people who pick on the weak and defenseless!"

J looked at K "what is he some kind of idiot?"

K and J started to laugh, K while laughing said "hey kid get out of here this old mad needs to pay our boss so if you don't mind get…"

K stopped talking and started to whisper in J's ear "_what is the last part to the thing I was saying?"_

J looked at the guy weird "you moron it's 'get lost'."

K took it in for a second "oh yeah that's it." he then turned back to me "get lost you shrimp."

J turned to the old man "hey give it up already we have to get ready for the big Dollet tournament."

I got so mad that I rushed at the taller one and hit him in the face with a elbow to the face. K went flying in to the trash cans and then a dumpster.

J turned to face me "that was a big mistake on your behalf." "is that so then tell me why."

J smirk "because Zedd well kick your ass when he hears about this."

I stood ready for a fight "and who is this Zedd character?"

"I'm Zedd! Mr. Dincht I see that you have not change one bit." I turned around to see someone from my early Garden days.

This guy was wearing a black suit and he had long brushed hair that was put in a ponytail. "Zedd Lock is that really you?"

I asked. Zedd looked at me and smile "well Zell I see that you have not change one bit. Still fighting ones who where stronger and smarter then you."

I smirked "stronger… smarter… I don't see any one like that around here. The only thing I see is someone who was with the garden but was kicked out because you picked a fight with the headmaster. Smart I don't think so."

Zedd face was still the same, the word I spoke didn't even faze him "well lets see. You are here because of the tournament right. Well I too am entered lets make a deal."

That surprised me "what do you have in mind?"

Zedd pointed at the old man "If you beat me I'll leave the old man alone and leave."

That was not like Zedd what was he planning "and if I lose?"

Zedd smiled "you will work for me."

I looked at the old man then back to Zedd "fine you win."

Zedd turned and left the ally leaving me and the old man there alone.

I helped the old man to his home and then headed for the coliseum to register for the tournament.

I stood in front of the registration desk and when the lady ask me "can I help you find something?"

I looked at her kinda funny "no pulled I'm here to register for the Dollet tournament."

The woman looked at me "boy are you sure? There are a lot of strong opponents in the tournament."

I eye brow went up "yeah I'm sure I want to register."

The woman pulled out a paper "ok fine… I need to ask you some questions is that ok?"

I shook my head yes, the lady continued "where are you from?"

I gave a big smile "I'm from Balamb!"

The woman wrote what I said and asked "what is you goal for entering the tournament?"

I kept my smile when I answered "to have fun!"

The lady while shaking her head wrote it down, "lastly what is your name and what type of weapon are you going to use?"

"Zell Dincht and I let my fist do all of my talking!" she looked at me "what are you crazy? Entering as a fist fighter?"

I looked in to her eyes "no I am an SeeD member on temporary leave so I think I can handle myself."

Her eyes grow "wait one second."

She started to go though her paper work.

Then she looked at a paper ten at me "OH! Mr. Dincht I'm so sorry I didn't think it was you. One of the Heroes that saved time itself! Here you go a T-pass!"

After she found out about me and my friends she gave me a pass to enter the tournament.

As I was leaving I saw a poster it read "before the tournament come see the beautiful Sky Dincht sing her new song 'forgiven'!"

I turned to the lady and asked "do you know where I can find Sky Dincht?"

The lady looked at me "no but ask around."

This was no fun at all I looked around and I could not find any one who know where she was.

I sat down to take a break when some one place their hands over my eyes and said "guess wh-"

But before he or she could finish I grab that person and swung that person over my shoulders and tossed that person on to the ground. When he or she landed I heard a "ouch!"

I looked it was a girl with a pink jacket with a baby blue t-shirt underneath. She also had brown shorts that was halfway to her knees and brown boots.

She has flowing blonde hair and soft blue eyes. When I saw her I know who she was "Sky is that you?"

She stood up "you big meannie you could have hurt me Zell!"

I put on a smile and started to rub the back of my head "sorry about that Sky! I didn't mean to."

She ran up to me and gave me a big hug "that all right I know how big of dumb ass you are."

We talked there for a minute then I felt something.

Sky looked at me "what is wrong Zell?"

I looked back at her with a smile "_don't worry about it lets just go back to your dressing room to catch up… someone is watching us." _

Sky looked at Zell "ok then lets go get so tea and some thing to eat then."

She said that with a cool look on her face. Then we got up and went to her dressing room.

Not to far off three men where watching us.

Zedd looked to his right and looked at J "get me Bata now."

J looked at his boss "can't boss."

Zedd looked at him "and why not?"

J looked on as Sky left the grounds with me "because he is in Trabia."

Zedd then looked to K "hey K then get Omega!"

K smiled "uh boss you sent Omega to Timber."

Zedd was starting to get up set "then who is here?"

J answered well I think Delta is still in town… he to is entered in the tournament tomorrow."

Zedd smiled "is that so… well tell him that I too am entered. I'll fight him in the tournament. But first I got a job for him."

We entered her dressing room and sat and continued to talk. Sky looked at me with a curios look "so do you know who was following us?"

I looked at her "no but they might have been people from the tournament."

Sky was talking to herself 'is that why he can to Dollet?' she jumped up "so what brings you all the way to Dollet?"

I looked up then I looked right at a poster about her in the dressing room "I entered into the tournament."

She said something under breath but I still heard "_I knew it!"_

I looked at her and asked "did you say something?"

She jumped and said "nothing, nothing at all Cuz!"

I nodded my head in agreement "ok fine."

Then I looked at the clock it said six' o clock.

So I got up and stretched "hey Sky do you know where a Cuz like me can get a room tonight?"

She looked at me "now I know your not asking me that. Your staying with me tonight!"

I shrugged my shoulders "fine with me. Free bed and free food I don't mind."

Her eyes lit up in flames "free… who said anything about Free Zell Dincht! What does this look like a five star hotel for one of the heroes of time!"

I slanted my head and looked at her walked to the kitchen. She threw a pan and a spatula at me. Of course I caught them. I looked at both hands then I looked at her.

She was walking at me with both hands behind her saying "aunt D told me that you make great hamburgers so…"

She then placed an apron on me, "hey Zell your right a free bed and free food that your cooking!"

I looked down and said "what happen to little Sky? She grew up and was trained by General Caraway."

After "I" cooked dinner and went to bed we had some unexpected visitors. Four men sneaked into Skys house. I was getting up and went to the restroom to get some waters, and when I turned on the light I saw two men with small swords.

I looked at then "ok hold on…"

The two men looked at me and then at each other, and that is when I made my move by kicking one in the face! The force was so hard that it sent him flying out of the guest room and busting down the door!

The other one swung his sword at me but I was to fast and dodged him then I thought of something Sky! That is when I heard a scream that distracted me so the intruder punched me in the stomach and tried to slice me in two I jumped back just in time, but his sword connected with my face leaving a small scratch! He then tried again but before he could hit me I punched him straight in the face sending hit of the window! I ran to see if Sky was alright when the door flew off it hinges and right at me. I ducked in time to see that two men where following with a pink energy flow after it.

I look to see that Sky had a double bladed sword in her right hand.

She looked at me "they asked for it… plus it was the first time that I used my energy **blade attack**."

I went to the one I kicked out of my room and saw that he had a patch with the letter A on it.

The other two was not far off and their patches had letters on them as well on reading B and the other D. "Zedd?"

Sky looked at me "you know who sent them at us?"

I looked at her "yup… his name is Zedd and he hates me cause I stopped him from picking on people weaker them him… and now will you know."

I looked at the three unconscious men "he wants to take me out before the tournament."

I looked at Sky a look of concern on her face. I smiled "don't worry about a thing Zedd won't beat me so easily."

Sky looked at me "promise me that you well be careful."

I stood up "don't worry I won't let Zedd get away so easily. He well get what he's asking for."

That morning I got up and went to the coliseum. I saw him Zedd was with his two lackeys J and K. I walked up to him and slammed fist on the table that they were at. The table was sent flying behind me and into the fountain taking J and K with it. Zedd moved head to see behind Zell, seeing what happen to J and K.

Zedd looked at me "what do you want now Zell." I grabbed him by his shirt "you little rat! You sent your goons to take me out! I wouldn't care if it was only me! But you endangered my Cousin!"

Zedd pushed off Zell "what are you talk abut?"

That right there pissed me off "fine act stupid but remember when the tournament start I well get my hands on you for trying to hurt my cousin!"

I took off leaving Zedd by himself. I was walking past the fountain and saw that J and K was trying to get out of it.

Zedd got up and walked up to where J was at "go get me Delta now!"

I walked up to the to concert ground and saw that Sky was getting ready for her song. I strode up to her and asked her "so are you ready for your concert?"

She jumped up and looked at me "I'm worried abut you."

I smiled "hey don't worry I saved time and this planet itself!"

Sky gave a false smile "if you say so…"

I took off and waited for the show to start but then eight men found him waiting.

One of then spoke "well you must be the one that is given the boss the trouble."

I looked up "so Zedd is trying again?" they attacked as I stood there.

They almost hit and that is when I jumped into the air I then gathered some energy and shot it right at the eight men. They flew in every direction. After I left the area.

That night the concert was about to start as I sat in the front row ready for Sky to start the show.

The spot lights shined on a man in the middle of the stage. He had a microphone in hand "Lady and Gentlemen let me introduce to a voice that rival the vary voice that thought her. Singing Forgiven Miss Sky Dincht!"

the stage went dark and then the light flashed showing a beautiful women wearing a long pink shinny dress.

I eye lit "Sky! Is that really her!" she open her eyes as the music plays:

darkness shines when everyone blames you.

remember that I well always be by your side and nothing well change

and I well always forgive you

no matter what happens to us

light well always shine on me and you

pain well be there

but with me by your side

love well forgive us both when it is needed

And I know that it might be scary 

But with a little light

You can beat the darkness

Let the light be the sign

To forgive yourself now

I well always forgive you 

No matter what happens to us

Light well always shine on me and you

Deep in my heart I know that you have the power 

to Do any thing

So please stay by my side and

Forgive yourself

Well always forgive you

No matter what happens to us

The light well shine on me and you

Every one stood up and clapped as she finished her song! I was so proud of her that she stood there and sang her song to left the sprits of all the fighters. Now back to business Zedd!

I waited backstage and listen to the line up as I was waiting on Sky to come out.

"Here are the line up for the Dollet fighting tournament: Rave Grave will take on J, Zedd Lock will face Master Win, K will fight Zell Dincht, Delta will fight the Beast Vax, then Maxamillon will fight I, and then L will be fighting M. now that the line up is shown let the tournament start at six' o clock."

I thought to myself _wow Rave is in the tournament_. That is when Sky came out.

Once she saw me ran and rapped her hands around me!

"I heard the announcement! You are going to be the third fight of the first round!" she said with a happy tone.

I smiled "yap and with your song I will take the trophy home with us!"

The first fight started tonight it was Rave taking on that annoying J from Zedd gang. Me and Sky rushed to our seats in the audience and saw that Rave was already in the arena.

Sky looked at me "oh I get it checking out the competition."

I looked to my left and saw that J was entering the arena "nope she help me out so I decided to come cheer her on."

Sky looked at me "what ever."

The ref. looked on and saw what type of weapon they were using in the match. Then he motion for then to bow to each other. He then raised his hand to signal them to get ready… I could feel myself getting excited.

He then released his hand and J took it a that as a cue to attack! Rave had her eyes closed as J got closer! J was on top of her as she opened her eyes and used the end of her sword to throw him and win the match!

The Ref went to see if he was out… the Ref stood up and said "the winner of this round is Rave Grave!"

everyone cheered all but me I stood there in awe saying to myself _man she is strong_. The Ref signaled for the next fight to start.

I looked at Sky "tell me what happens I need to go some where."

Sky nodded her head up and down. So I took off.

I found Rave and said "nice you took that annoying punk out with ease."

She looked at me "oh Zell, glad to see you here. Your in the third match right?"

"Yup I am. Can't wait till we are in the arena" I said.

She smiled "me too."

Meanwhile outside in the arena Zedd looked on as Win made the first move. He ran then jumped in the air and pulled out a guard rod and attacked. Zedd used one hand and caught the staff and started to swing.

Sky was up in the stands "man that the guy that wanted us dead! He's cute!"

Zedd let go and tossed him in the air, he then jumped up and reached Win he then used his elbow to send his opponent to the ground. Win was out cold as Zedd won the match.

Then I heard "would Zell and K enter the arena."

I looked up and saw that Zedd walked in and said "now it is your turn to loss Zell."

I turn my attention to Rave again but she was gone! I then walked off to enter the arena.

That is when I heard Sky yelling "way to go Cuz win the whole thing!" the big baboon was ready for me.

I walked and followed the Ref orders and showed him my gloves and then I bowed. I wanted to finish this fast so as soon as the Ref dropped his hands I attacked! I first spewed him off his legs then I grabbed his leg and tossed him up in the air and followed. I then did my leg drop on him. We both fell to the ground throwing dust up. When it cleared it was clear who was the victor was.

I was in the waiting area when Sky and the crowd left the arena.

Sky saw me and said "there you are you missed some good fights!

Then an announcement came up "tomorrow you will see Rave Grave take on Zedd Lock, Zell vs. Delta, and Maxamillon will take on M."

"Hey for you your in the second round!" Sky told me.

I looked up and saw a man with a triangle on a patch looking at me. He had a black shirt, pant, and boots.

His eyes and hair where both brown. Sky saw him too "his name is Delta."

I nodded my head to let Sky know that I heard her.

Delta then walked off. Behind me Maxamillion was staring at me "so Zell you and your friends will pay."

he was wearing what look like a black leather jumpsuit with black lather boots. His hair was red and his eyes where red as well. His hair was really short and brushed back.

The following day was round two and three. Fireworks lit the sky (get it lit up the sky… you know because my cousins name is Sky get it… well I thought it was funny.) as people traveled to see the tournament. The people lined up to see us fight for the title of Dollet strongest! Then I will travel to the other four towns and win (hey I made another joke! Did you get this one you know win, master Win! Oh forget it) the title of World Champion!

Rave was once again the starter of the round as she and Zedd took center stage and followed the Referee instructions. I sat in back waiting for my fight with Delta. That is when I notice that him and Maxamillon where both looking at me. _did I make them both mad at me and if so then what did I do? _

Rave attacked first swing her sword with all her might! Zedd dodge and then jumped behind her and punched her square in the back! You could hear the crowd boo him when he did. Rave looked at him pissed. She got up and ran at him and then jumped backwards so Zedd could make a wrong move and catch a kick from Rave. That sent him flying right into the wall. Zedd got up and ran then jumped up and tried to catch her off her guard. But looking at her you could tell that she was not that stupid, well I guess that stupid was not the right word to use. Rave followed using one fist and both feet to fight Zedd. Finally Rave threw her sword down, Zedd looked as the sword hit the ground. Big mistake cause Rave grabbed him and threw him at the sword. I think she called this attack leopard strike. After that attack Zedd didn't move at all. And Rave was called the winner.

It was mine and Delta's turn. We walk out as Rave walked in and saying good luck to me so that no one but me could her. If I won this match then I could fight Rave and have a great match!

Delta and me faced each other as we bowed he took it a pond himself to hit me with a uppercut. Then weapon that he used was like a claw like thing that left a cut under my chin.

I stood up "that was a cheap shot!"

he smiled "any thing goes as long as Master Zedd wishes it. Beside it is not my fault you let your guard down."

I got up and ran at him then I jumped up and did a bicycle kick with he countered with his claw. I see that this guy is fast but every time he counters me he leaves himself open.

So I ran at him and tried a bicycle kick again and he countered like I thought he would. I then, while still in the air, came and used my fist to punch him right in the gut. Then I landed and use a summersault to send him flying into the wall! Delta didn't get up. That meant that I won the match. The last match was shorter then mine and Rave. Maxamillion took M and punished him.

Then I heard the judges say that "the semi-final match is Rave vs. Zell. Then who ever wins that match well take on Maxamillion in the finals!"

I did it the only thing I have to do is win two matches and I am Dollet's champion. We took a hour break to rest that is when Rave came up to me and Sky.

"Hiya Rave can I do something for you?" I asked.

She smiled "yeah show up for our match."

I smiled as well "no worries I'll be there!"

After the hour was up we faced each other in the arena. She got her sword ready as I stood ready in my little position waiting for the match to start. The ref signaled for us to start. So we ran at each other in hopes to get the upper hand!

To be continued…

I kinda got finshed sooner then i thought... well hope you enjoy it and Chapter 3 is on its way.


	3. Chapter Three: Evil's Plan

Chapter Three: Evil's Plan

By: Ronald Clark

We ran at each other hoping to get the first move but for some reason we stopped. We looked at each other and wondering what was going on in each other head.

Rave looked at me "well how did you know I was going to stop in time?"

I smiled "I didn't I was hoping you would have jumped over me and I would have kicked you in the back. Hoping that would give me the win."

Rave smiled "I see. I was hoping for the same thing."

I jumped up catching her off guard but something hit me from behind! Rave caught me but the force of catching me sent her flying as well! I saw that we where going to hit the wall so I force myself to turn hit the wall instead of Rave!

She got up and saw that I was knock out and that enraged her! She looked at the one who hit me and saw that it Delta but something was different! He was made out of metal! He ran at Rave and grabbed her and threw her so that she was on the other side of the ring! He grabbed me and raised his claw and tried to finish me! But you all know me I am not going to go down so easily, I awoken to grab his hand just before he connected with my face he showed no feeling and no personality what so ever.

Sky jumped down and pulled out her double bladed sword and tried her hand. She jumped up into the air and aimed her sword at the metal Delta. Delta looked up and saw that she was attacking so with the hand that he had me with he caught her in mid air and threw her she landed on top of Rave! Seeing that I grabbed him and kicked him in the face then I jumped in the air and did a spinning kick. He still didn't go down so I did an uppercut which showed dolphins following my fist! That sent him through the wall and in to the crowds out side the coliseum!

When I saw that I said "opps that was not suppose to happen!"

I ran outside to see that metal Delta was going on a rampage, destroying every thing in sight. Rave and Sky joined me and Delta was making a mess.

Rave looked at me "any ideas Zell?"

I ran off after Delta yelling out "not a clue!"

Rave turn her attention to Sky "you seem to know Zell well." Sky looked back "I should he's my cousin."

with that Sky chased after me.

Rave looked on "we are not going to beat him by ourselves."

with that she ran the other way.

I jumped in front of Delta in hopes to get him to attack me "I should have thought this through."

Delta was fast as he attacked me, I was barley able to dodge his attacks that not all every time I dodge he destroys another thing! Delta Finally fell to his knees thanks to Sky as she used her sword to do so.

She joined me "well time to fight together."

I smiled she has gotten stronger I could tell. I ran at him and used him to jump into the air as Sky ran right at him in hopes to get him off his feet.

Sky hit Delta with her sword to knock him off his feet! But it didn't work Delta Grabbed her by the neck and started to strangle her. I came down with my heal on his head. When I landed I looked and saw that my attack didn't even faze him! With his free hand he grabbed my by the neck as well and started to crush my neck. Rave then jumped down and stuck him in the gut with her sword then a large man with knifes came flying from the sky (don't worry no more jokes) and tossed five knifes at the same place that Rave it. The big guy wore a white shirt with a black jacket over it, he also was wore a black blue jeans shorts. Delta let go of me and Sky, just in time.

Sky and I stood up and ran at him Sky used her sword and stuck the same place as Rave and the other guy! I finally ran right at him noticing he had a crack from where Rave, Sky and the big guy hit him! With all my energy I broke right through him!

I tell you the truth this guy reminded me of Metallica (an evil sorcerer that Squall defeated) "hey every one use a meltdown spell!"

I used one first and then saw that Rave helped me out! It was working Delta fell to his knees, we could see metal dripping off of him. We could see the metal that he was made out of bubbling, so Sky jumped into the air and used her Blade wave which cut Delta in half. When the two pieces fell and hit the ground he made a big splash. There was nothing left of Delta.

Sky looked at me "Zell what or who did this to him? Who could turn a human in to a metal freak?"

I looked at her and said "I don't know… but to tell you the truth I have a bad felling about this."

I notice that Rave was standing next to someone so I walk up to them "hi my name is Zell Dincht and you are?"

the guy looked at me "Bo Temp."

he walked away leaving Rave there by herself.

I looked at her "what is his problem?"

she closed her eyes "who knows Bo never is one to show his feelings."

I looked at Bo as he was walking away "I know the feeling."

Sky starting jumping "hey the tournament you two need to get back now!"

that right I forgot about the tournament! Then I didn't know why Squall would give me a paid vocation till now. He know that I would be fight and helping others while I was traveling.

I smiled "come on Rave let's get back before we are disqualified and that Maxamillion wins!"

I looked for her but couldn't find her.

Then I heard Sky yelling "uh Zell she is on her way already!"

I then turned and saw that Sky was right and Rave took off leaving myself to talk to myself.

We got there and was told that the tournament would finish tomorrow because of Delta's interruption in the match. So me and Sky went home and Rave… well Rave…. Hell I don't know what Rave went to!

But the important thing was that Maxamillion who was waiting for someone to show up. He stood there with his eyes close till he heard "your brother told me that Zell would not beat Delta in his new form! What happen Josue?" the red head looked to his right to see that Zedd was staring at him. "and he was right. Zell Dincht would have died if it wasn't for those other three showing up" Josue said.

Zedd walked up to him "you and your brothers better fix your little mistake or I'll do it by myself!" with that said Zedd Stormed off.

Josue looked to his left to see that a man with blue hair. He was wearing what looked like a black muscle shirt with a black leather jacket. His hair was long and came down to his chin, you could barely see his eyes. He also had on black leather pants and boots.

Josue then closed his eyes again "I don't know about your plan Exodus."

The blue head man turned to see that his brother still had his weapon on him "your not going to use you boomerang are you?"

the red head nodded his head "don't worry your plan will work. But you still didn't answer me?"

Exodus looked at his young brother "it well have to for mother."

Josue started to walk away "fine for mother."

Exodus stood there looking at the moon "if Zell wins this round we will be able to test his skills. We already know how he does with his friends by his side. And after we take care of Zell, I'll have Tobias infiltrate Balamb, Trabia, and Galbadia Gardens to kill the rest of the ones that killed our mother!"

Exodus then jumped onto the roof and laughs "I can see it know! Squall first, then Irvine and his wife Selphie, then Quistis. And finally we will go and hunt down Rinoa and watch her die and scream as she dies for betraying her kind!"

he then starts laughing like a maniac.

In a bar not to far two men converse "so Leviticus do you really think this Zell is the one who killed mother, five years ago?"

Leviticus wear a black jacket with a gray sleeveless t-shirt. His pants was long baggy with chins coming out of them, and black leather boots. His hear and eyes were green. His hair sticks up as it in flames.

Leviticus smiled "I know it was. I can still see him fighting mother as if it was yesterday. To bad you weren't there Tobias."

Tobias ware a leather pants and boots, his shirt was leather as well (it looked more like a jacket zipped up all the way.) His hair was the same as mine, black and brushed forward with his bang combine to make three spikes pointing up. His eyes where black with gray pupils.

"do you think Exodus plan will work?" Tobias asked.

Leviticus looked at his drink as the ice flouts "I hope so… for mother."

I woke up and saw what time it was "I have thirty minutes till the big fight with Rave. Then tomorrow I have to fight that Maxamillion."

I got out of bed and got ready and left for the battle arena. There I saw Rave getting ready as well, so I decided to go say hi. I got there and that big Bo stood in front of me and tried hitting me!

I dodged out of the way "hey what is the big idea?"

Bo stood in front of me and Rave.

Me and Bo just stood there ready to beat the other till we heard "ZELL!"

when I looked I saw Sky running to me. She was so loud that she even got Rave to look. Sky rushed up to me and to a breather.

I looked as she rested "what's wrong Sky?"

she popped her head up and smiled "you… won't… believe it…"

by the time she finish that Rave joined us "what did you see Sky?"

Sky stood up straight "a guy who looked just like you Cuz… Or rather similar."

I looked at her with a shocked impression on my face "me?"

Rave then asked "are you sure about that Sky?"

she jumped around and said "yup cause I followed him and saw him fight a monster that another guy released."

She then turned her head to say "but the only thing clearly told me that it couldn't be you was his weapons and hair."

Me and Bo looked at each other and Rave said "stop with the games Sky."

Sky gave Rave and looked and finished what she was saying "this guy had a thing on both sides of his hands. And his hair was black."

Sky then put one finger up "and he was good! He took down that monster less then a minute!"

Rave smiled "now I know that was not Zell. Zell could not finish that fast."

I was surprised at what she said "hold on Rave now why would you say that?"

Rave kept her smirk "because I've seen you fight and a fast fight is not you. And fast mouth you might have but a fast fight… I don't think so."

I turn to tell her some thing but an announcement stopped me "would Zell Dincht and Rave Grave please report to the arena for your match."

I was looked at the P.A. when the announcement came on. I looked down to finished what I was about to say and saw that she was walking off.

I jumped in anger "hey I'm not done talking to you come back now!"

Rave turned her half ways to say "I already know what you are going to say… plus I was just messing with you."

when she turned around I did not see that she was blushing.

I got to the arena and listen to the crowd and Sky cheer us on. The Referee did what he always does as we got ready to fight he released his hand and we started are fight!

I jumped into the air and threw a punch but she put her sword up so could block my attack. Next I tried to sweep her off her feet but she planed on that. She then jumped up and tried to slice me in two. I did a back flip and landed on the newly boarded up wall were Delta fell though and pushed off of it to build momentum up and threw a punch! She then jumped up and looked down. I then dug my hand into the ground and shot myself up at Rave! She was stun that I taught of that and how fast I was coming! She then aimed her blade at me but I was not going to go down so easily!

I grabbed the blade knowing that my gloves would protect me. I then pulled the sword away from her and kicked her in the gut. She hit the top of the roof, her sword on the other hand hit the ground. Rave saw that and saw me coming so she pushed herself off the roof and went right for me! She grabbed me and gave me a head butt and then threw me at the hilt of the blade! But I never hit, because I grabbed it and looked up to see that she was aiming right at me with a double kick!

When she both feet hit the hilt of the sword I then swept her off her feet and then grabbed her by the feet and started to spin with her legs in my hands. I then jumped up and threw her to the ground! The attack worked she tried to get up but couldn't. I landed and saw that the ref claimed her as a K.O. the match was over I won the Semi-finals.

The ref yelled "your winner is Zell Dincht and he will face Maxamillion tomorrow!"

That night I walked up to the edge of town and saw that Bo and Rave where sitting there looking at the stars. I started to walk up to them when Bo stood up and folded his fist.

That is when Rave said "Bo sit. Leave him be."

Rave was looked at me then back at the stars. I walked up and sat down next to her and asked "I couldn't find you after the match."

her eyes glisten as the each and every star in the night sky sparkled. Her attitude was different from the Rave I met on the train "there was no need for me to be there. I lost and that is that. Plus there are a total of eight tournaments in all, so if I win at less four out of the eight I can enter the grand championship."

I felt bad that I stopped her chance to become a champion. So I thought of something "hey Rave why don't you come with me? We could travel to every town that is hosting the tournament and we could take turns in each one of them. So what do you say?"

I looked at her and saw that she was staring at the stars.

"Zell do you know why I love the stars?" Huh I wonder what brought that up, so I played a long to find out why she asked "no, why do you like the stars?"

she looked down and smiled "ten years my town of Cign was attacked and burn down. All because it could not support the election of Deling. So as soon as he came to power he had his troops attack and kill every one… he then blamed the whole thing on monsters… and a G.F. known as Doomtrain… I was the soul savior of the whole event."

she looked back at the stars "that is when Bo found me. He raised me as if I was his own little sister."

she smiled a soft smile "every since then Bo has been there training me and protecting me. Her trained me for the soul purpose of killing that Asshole Deling. When I heard that the sorceress Edea killed him,. I was happy and yet angry that she killed him."

I looked up knowing that she was not done. She continued with her story "every night I would stare at the stars for guidance to tell me if I was doing the right thing. I of course know that the stars could not show me that way, but it was something to push me to live and to fight!"

She looked at me "sorry I should have not said anything…"

I looked at her "why are you sorry? I know you a little better. And I like to know about my friends."

she looked away "friend… wow the only one to every call me that is Bo."

Bo and Rave both got up "Zell…"

I got up as well "yeah what up Rave?"

she smiled "if you tell any one about what happen her I'll kill you… and I'll give you your proposal some thought."

I knew she was a softy at heart. I went to Sky's place and went to sleep I had a big day. My last match is with a guy who dresses weird and had a funny looking hair. Red who in there right mind would die their hair red.

Sky jumped up and down on my bed yelling "it's the big day wake up, wake up!"

I sat up "ok I'm up…"

once she got off I went back to sleep.

She turned and said "your going to be late for the final round in the tournament."

I eye shoot open and rushed and got ready.

We rushed down the road and saw that Rave and Bo was there waiting for us.

I stopped but still jogging in place "hey what up Rave?"

she looked at me "your going to be late you do know that right!"

with out saying anything I rushed to the coliseum.

Rave looked at Sky "he is going to lose."

Sky started to giggle "you know what Rave you might be right."

I made it there just in time as Referee was about to dis… I don't even want to say it. Sky and the other got their sets as me and this Maxamillion.

The Referee raised his hand and we got ready for the fight. And he let go starting the match! I went at him and tried a side kick first! But he placed up his arms and protected himself from my attack! I then tried a drop kick but blocked that attack, then I started to spin as he blocked that attack as well. I jumped into the air and used my missile drop kick! It came so close to a hit, but yet again he blocked the attack!

I jumped back and asked myself "what is going on I think he is playing with me."

I tried again but this time he moved to the left and spanned and kicked me in the gut! I went flying into the boarded up wall! I stood up and saw that he was smiling!

I got mad believe it or not (hey get that smirk off of you face as well! I don't get made easily!… ok I do but give me some or at lest some credit) "ok now I'm pissed off!"

I ran at him and started to swing away but each time I missed and he would smile! He was toying with me! And I hate it! Then I tried to sweep him off of his feet, but he jumped over me! What made me made is that he used my head to help him!

I jumped up into the air and then came down as he was going to hit the ground! I had him there was no way he could escape now!

But Maxamillion used one finger and landed on the tip of my shoe to save himself! I pushed myself off the ground and use my feet to kick him in the jaw! It work he landed face first into the ground then I grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and threw him into the air!

Maxamillion looked to his left and saw a man with blue hair nodded his head no. so he turned his attention back to me as I was about hit him. But instead of me getting to him he turned and head butted me in the head sending me to the ground!

I sat up and rubbed my head then I heard Sky yell "look out Zell!"

I looked up and saw that he was about to finish this, so I rolled back to avoid the attack! I then pushed myself off the ground so I could kick Maxamillion and it worked it sent him flying into the crowd! He got up and renter the fight with a kick! But I know that you know that it was not going to work! I grabbed him by the leg and started to spin. Maxamillion looked up and saw the blue haired man looking at him when every he span that way. The guy still shook his head no. So Maxamillion grabbed the boomerang and dug it into the ground to stop my attack! He then kicked me in the face!

I let go of him and then ran at him with every thing I got so that I could end this once and for all! Maxamillion got up and saw that I was coming and meant business! He looked up one more time at the man with blue hair. This time he said yes. Maxamillion looked back and grabbed me and did a monkey flip to send me flying into the air!

I landed on the well where the man with the blue hair was at and pushed myself off! I landed on the ground sliding past him and went he turned around delivered a powerful uppercut!

He did a back flip and landed face first on the ground! The Referee went to see if he was able to continue. The ref signaled that it was over.

"Zell gave a powerful upper cut to win the Dollet championship" said the announcer.

I walked up to my opponent "that was a great match… maybe when you get more powerful you could challenge me again."

I held out my so we could shake hands.

He stood up and looked at my hand and said "don't you dare act like you won Zell the true battle is about to start and you won't win that fight!"

then he forced himself past me.

I looked at him "what a guy! He was so rude, saying that I won't win the grand championship."

that is when Sky and the others joined me in the arena to celebrate my victory.

We stood there all four of us outside the town of Dollet. I was too busy looking at my shinny gold trophy to watch where I was going, till I went and tripped over a rock. I jumped up to see where my trophy was at and hope that it didn't break!

I saw that Sky had caught the trophy and looking at me "Zell that does it! It is going into your bag!"

I nodded my head and thought of something "you know what we are going to Timber right then I'll send it back to Balamb. Mom can but it with grandpa!"

"Zell I made my mind" Rave said at last.

I looked at her "Oh!" she looked down "Zell if it is ok with you and Sky can my and Bo join you?"

I walked up to her and place on hand on her shoulder "hey don't worry. Of course you and Bo can come with us."

I looked up at Bo "well is that ok with you big guy?"

he didn't say a thing the only thing he did was walk right pass us saying nothing.

I watch him take off "you know what I don't understand that guy? First he hates me and at times he can't stand me?"

Rave started to join him "can you blame him! Besides he don't talk much anyways!" Sky took off joining them.

Even thought I'm the hero of this story am not shown one ounce of respect by the company I'm with! THAT NOT FAIR!

"well how do you think our little foe faired Josue?" asked Exodus.

the red haired looked at him "he's weak! I can't believe that puck took down our mother!"

then the green haired man talked up "remember Josue that he had help from Squall and the others."

the one with the black haired spoke up "yeah and now he has some more friends to help him Exodus! Your plan only involved Zell only not those fools!"

Exodus smiled "Tobias listen to me nothing has change. Friends or no friends we can beat him. Because we are together. And as long as we stay like that nothing can stop us!"

Leviticus look up at the sky "I agree! We are the Bile Brothers and nothing can beat any one with Bile for a name!"

they all got on their motorcycles and rode from Dollet to the next town.

Meanwhile in Timber an old enemy was talking away "Omega I have a job for you!"

this man wore a bikers looking attire "and what can I do for you Lord Zedd?"

Zedd smiled "well a guy named Zell Dincht is headed this way and I want you to take care of him. Do you caught my drift?"

Omega smiled "sure boss no one can beat me Omega!"

Zedd walked off "I hope your right Omega because if you don't I'll let the Bile brothers do to you what I let them do to Delta!"

he turned around and pulled out a phone "J where is Zell now?"

J answered through the phone "he's at the train station to Timber boss!" Zedd smiled "good the last of my where taken out by those retched boys! But it is ok my men in Timber are still ok as long as Omega does what he is suppose to do."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter Four: Bo and Sky

Chapter Four: Bo and Sky

We all got on the train and traveled to the town of Timber. I laid in the bed and closed my eyes.

That is when I heard Sky yelled "oh no I forgot that Zedd has control over Timber!"

I moved my head to looked at her "who cares. Besides I know how weak and stupid Zedd's gang is."

Rave looked at me "Zell listen! I know that your strong but Zedd people can get stronger. Delta is a perfected example."

I turned my head and said "don't worry we beat Delta. And that means we can beat any one!"

Bo sat there and looked on as Sky sat reading the Timber Times and Rave trained so she can enter the Timber tournament.

Bo then got up and walked out the room. Rave looked on as he did. Sky saw Bo leave. So she folded the paper nicely and placed it on the chair and gave chase to Bo. Rave got up and walked up to the second bed that was under Zell's and fell asleep.

Bo sat at the bar and started to drink his troubles away. Sky showed up and saw Bo and decided to join him.

Sky smiled "so Bo what is your story?"

Bo looked at her and looked back at his drink. Sky gave a sigh and then looked outside and saw birds flying and then grin! She then grabbed Bo by the arm and tried to pull him outside.

Bo looked at her as Sky was saying "come with me, outside please!?"

Bo rolled his eyes and followed to make her happy.

Once outside they saw a lake running past the train.

Sky leaned against the railing "you know what Bo! When I was at the Caraway's mansion I trained there to improve my fighting skills. And to boot I learned to sing by miss Caraway!"

she looked at Bo "do you know why?"

Bo raised his eye brow and then looked out at the scenery. Sky frowned and then walked up to him and started to stare at him with her hands behind her. Bo looked down at her and started to go in till Sky stopped him.

She then smiled "hey your not going to get away that easily! I want to talk to some one and you that some one!"

Bo looked at Sky as she smiled.

He then closed his eyes and said "why me?"

Sky smiled again "ah so you can talk!"

Bo frowned at her as she let's go "well to tell you the truth… I think that there is a reason you are with us and a want to spend every---"

Before she was able to finish the train hit something sending Bo and Sky over the railing and into the wildness! Bo got up and looked around and saw that Sky was knock out cold! Bo looked on as the train left them!

Bo got up and pick up Sky and walked to the nearest rock formation so they could get out of the heat. Bo placed Sky down her head resting on a cool rock. He then started to search his for the phone that be bought awhile back, but remembered that he gave it to Rave. Bo looked down as he tried to think of how to get to Timber with Sky in his arms. He looked up at the sky and notice that it would be way to dangers to travel while the sun was out.

He went and sat down next to Sky and took off his jacket to place under her head.

Meanwhile back on the train Rave woke up and looked around and notice that Sky and Bo didn't return. She then looked up and kicked my mattress. I jumped up hitting my head on the roof of the cart!

I then looked under my bed and asked "now why did you do that for?"

Rave then sat up "you cousin and Bo have not return yet."

I laid back in bed and said "don't worry about them knowing Sky, she is trying to start a conversion with him… now go back to sleep!"

Rave laid back and fell asleep.

The moon and the sun where fighting to see who would stay up high in the sky. Bo picked up Sky and started off to Timber. On the way he hear talking and decided to check it out. The closer he got the louder the chatting was getting and the brighter the fire they were using got.

By the time Bo got to the edge of the camp it was night fall. Bo looked to see if it would be alright to enter the camp. He saw men talking around the camp fire and they all had letters on there vest! The letter ranged from A to Z.

Sky started to stir and yawn loudly.

Bo looked down and saw that she was making way to much noise so to quite her, he said "Sky quite or they'll hear you."

Sky opened her eyes and saw that it was too late and they were surrounded by the men!

They were forced to enter the camp and thrown on the floor, at the foot of a man. They looked up and saw that this man wore a only black pant and boots. He had a bandana on his left shoulder with so type of symbol.

The guy looked at them "well how bout this… my name is Gamma."

Gamma looked at them a little closely "I know who you two are! You help to defeat Delta! So what are your names?"

Bo sat there on his knees saying nothing and Sky also sat there saying nothing but not all there too.

Gamma laughed "so you won't answer me huh! Well fine. Mr. Temp and Miss. Dincht!"

Gamma stood up and walked up to Sky "so your are related to Zell Dincht."

Gamma then moved his hand to signal his men to pick her up. And they did Bo tried to break free to help her but one of his men punched him to settle him down! Gamma then placed one hand on her face and notice that she had a wound.

Gamma then smiled "I see you all were looking for help."

Gamma then sat down and looked at the two "ok I'm a good and easy going guy. I'll tell you what, you girl stay with me and be my bride and I'll let your friend in the wildness… alive."

Sky looked at Bo _'it is my fault that Bo is in this mess. The right thing to do is let him go free and try to get to Timber to get Zell and Rave to help us._' she looked at Gamma and started to say yes till she heard Bo yell "she well never stay her with a scum like you!"

Gamma smile disappeared "fine! So be it! Throw them both in to the cage!"

Bo and Sky was thrown into a twenty-three feet hole with wooden door at the top. Bo looked around and notice that they had clean water and that was about it.

Bo took off his jacket and laid it on the ground he then tore his long sleeve off and dunked in the water. Sky saw him do this and wounded what he was doing. She then found out when Bo walked up to her and rap her forehead with the damped cloth. He then made her lay down on the jacket.

She looked up at him "why are you doing this for me?"

Bo looked up and said "because Rave would be mad at me if something happen to her friend."

Sky looked up with a tear in her eye "I'm sorry that you are in this hole with me. I now see why you won't consider me as a friend…"

Bo eyes widen as he looked down and saw that she was crying "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I…"

he stopped and tried to think about what he was going to say.

She looked at him "it is ok you don't have to say any thing. I have always been a screw up… I tried to enter the garden but I didn't match up to a potential warrior… Zell was so upset that he almost quit. but I would not let him. Mom and dad knew General Caraway at the time and pay a lot of money to have him teach me to become a better fighter."

Sky looked up at the stars that sparkled "I was never able to match Zell in speed and straight. But I tried. I tried to do this so if one day my big cuz needed me I could help him out in no time… because he was there for me when I needed him… but… well you know I couldn't. and now look at me I have got not only me but you into this jam. And I am truly sorry Bo."

Bo got up and walked to the other end of the small prison "no it is how I am Sky. I have always been alone and when I was not alone I was with Rave."

Bo looked down at the dirt "I was abandon when I was a child walking in and out of the town of Timber. I guess that my home town is Timber and well… that all I know."

He looked up and saw that Sky had sat up and was staring at him "what!? Is there some thing on my face?"

Sky kind of jumped "oh no uh well I never thought that you would open up to me… have you talked to Rave about it?"

Bo looked up and the wooden gate "yes she know about the terrible childhood that I had."

Sky stood up and looked at the gate as well "you know what Bo!?"

Bo stood up as well "what?"

Sky smiled "I think it is time for us to break out of her!"

She pulled out her sword and jumped up and smashed the wooden gate and then slammed the hilt of the sword into the back of the guards head! Bo smiled "well its my turn!"

as he too jumped out and started a battle with Sky by his side.

They ran to the middle of the camp.

Bo looked down and asked "now what do we do?"

Sky looked at Bo "well first we take care of that rat of a person, Gamma, then we take their bike to Timber and met up with Zell and Rave."

Bo smiled "that's a good plan!"

Eight men with letters A, D thourgh I surrounded them and attacked! Bo grabbed a knife and dug it into the ground and then stood up, he then formed what looked like circle with his two hands. Energy started to form and he rams the energy into the dagger! The attack torn though the ground sending three of the guards flying into the air!

Sky jumped and did what looked like a 360 spin, her sword landing on the ground! The ground upheaval sending two men to the moon! (not literally) Bo then grabbed one of them and tossed him in to a tent as more of Gamma's men ran right at them! Skys blade started to glow pink as she swings it in the air! Shock waves crashed into them sending them flying!

The blue haired man appeared in front of Gamma. Gamma looked up as the blue haired man sits at the same table. Gamma then looks at the big leg of meat on the dinner table.

He then tosses it to the dogs "why is it that I always seem to lose my appetite, Exodus?"

Exodus looked as three shadows fly by the tent "you were ordered to annihilate them not lock them away."

Gamma smiles "why? So they pose a danger to your plans?"

Exodus fixes his gloves and then grabs what looked like two Cys and then throws it in front of Gamma. Gamma looks down at them then at Exodus.

Exodus then heads for the door and stops "don't you dare fail Gamma. You know what happen to Delta right. Don't make me do that to you." and then he walks out.

As he did Sky landed in front of him while trying to avoid attacks from the Gammas losers. Exodus look as Gammas men was not stopping. Exodus then used his fist and pounded on the ground! A shockwave was sent to the ground beating the goons of Gamma.

Sky looked at the way he was dress "you look familiar. Do I know you?"

Exodus smiled "no. and you don't want to."

Gamma walks out of the tent and saw that Sky and Exodus were talking "I hope I didn't interrupt?"

Exodus smirked "no. get the job done." and took off.

Gamma smiled as he attacks with the two Cys! Sky defended herself with all she got!

Bo had finished the remaining of the letter squad and turn his attention to Sky and Gamma fight. He notice that a man with blue hair was walking off.

Gamma threw one of his Cys in the air as Sky watched the Cy go up Gamma grabbed Sky by the neck and tossed her behind him! Bo grabbed four knifes and ran at Gamma. Gamma turned in time to see that the big strong guy that was with Sky was running at him. Gamma then jumped up and caught the Cy that was in the sky and tossed it at Bo! Bo used one of his daggers and blocked the attack! Gamma then threw other one and just like before Bo countered. Bo then tossed his last two at Gamma. He smiles as he caught both of them, he then looks at Bo. Gamma was expecting fear because he caught the daggers. He then remembered one thing as he looks down and behind him! Sky was flying right at him but the only thing is that Sky sword was backwards! Sky slammed the revered side of the blade into Gammas bare chest sending him into his own camp!

Sky then landed on the ground. She looked on as she had won the battle and two men was waiting for her! She looked at one of them "Maxamillion is that you?"

the one with red hair looked at her and smiled "yeah. I guess you could call me that."

Bo ran and meet up with Sky and saw two shadowish men, one with green hair and the red head from the Dollet Tournament.

Bo could not help but yell "you! What are you doing here!?"

Sky then pointed out "I don't think he'll tell the truth anyways! I think he is lying about his name!"

The red head started to laugh, then the laugh became a smile "your right about us! My real name is Josue and him over there is one of my older brothers, Leviticus."

Leviticus walk up to Gamma and placed two fingers on his forehead.

Sky yelled "what are you doing to him!?"

Josue spoke up "well you see my brother Lev has the ability that me and my brothers like to call Matter!"

Leviticus then turn his head "you see I have the ability to transform the cells in his body into another. I plan on punishing Gamma just like I did on Delta!"

Bo growled "what do you mean transform?"

A voice came from behind "you see Lev can make one piece of matter and make it into another just by altering the cells in that piece of matter to make it metal or anything else he wants. Just like Delta or just like what he is doing to Gamma."

Bo and Sky looked behind them to see the man with blue hair.

Bo snapped "who the hell are you!?"

Leviticus answered "he is our oldest brother, Exodus!"

Bo looked behind them and saw that Josue took out what looked like a boomerang and with his quickness attacked! Bo jumped in front of the attack that knocked him near Exodus. Sky looked as Leviticus used his powers to transform Gamma from human to fiery monster!

The monster that was once Gamma attacked Sky! Sky used her sword to block the attack! She looked around quickly to notice that the evil brothers where gone! She then dropped her sword as the heat was to much for her to stand! Then two towers of Water pushed Gamma away! Sky looked on as she saw that it was Bo!

The monster was sent to the ground as Bo looked at Sky "do you know any water spells?"

Sky smiled "no but I do know something better!"

Bo was confused but know that this was the first time she tried something of this magnitude! Bo used his aqua dagger once again to keep Gamma on the ground. Then a high hill came flying out of the earth. Then water gathered in one place at the bottom of the hill. Then a monstrous serpent appeared! Bo looked behind him and saw that Sky had summon a G.F.(Guardian Force).the serpent flew up and stopped at the top of the rock mass. It then trued itself into water as it rushed down the mountain waking away Gamma!

When Bo went to see what was left of him he saw a burnt area where Gamma had fallen. Bo looked at Sky who was sitting down resting form using so much energy summoning Leviathan. Bo looked at her and gave a thumbs up to for the job she did so well.

Sky smiled a simple smile and said "let go to Timber and find Rave and Zell."

Bo walked up to her and picked her up. He walked up to the motorcycle and took off to the town of Timber.

When Bo rode the bike into town he turned and notice that Sky was a sleep. Bo Picked her up and took her to the inn. He then asked if the train that left from Dollet was there.

The man respond "boy that train was delayed because of some engine problem.

Meanwhile back on the train me and Rave spent most of our time looking for Bo and Sky!

Rave found me in the SeeD cart "well I guess since you are still sitting where I found you… you did not find them."

I looked at her "no Rave I looked up and down the train and went in and out of rooms trying to find them! You?"

Rave gave me a looked that letting me know that I did something stupid "yes Zell I found them can't you see them they are sitting right next to you…OF COURSE I DID NOT FIND THEM YOU IDIOT!"

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms "you don't have to be so rude about it!"

Rave turned around and then punched the door open! "ZELL!"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter Five: Real Journey

Sorry it took me so long to get these last two chapters... Zell is being a pain... (he has to get paid after each chapter... dam Game Characters I don't know what to do.) then there is Sky and Rave always fighting each other. they always want more lines then the others... i think the only one i can work with is Bo... calm and cool. this guy even works for free! (he doesn't know the others are being paid... is that bad?)

* * *

Chapter Five: Real Journey

Rave and me arrived at Timber and noticed that Bo and Sky was there waiting for us.

Rave walked up to them and asked "how did you two get here before use?"

Bo and Sky looked at each other and said "it's a long story."

We walked to the hotel, Rave didn't like to be kept in the dark so as soon as we got there she asked again "so how did you two get here before us Bo?"

Sky looked at Rave and then at me. I walked and made myself comfortable since they said it was going to be a long story.

Bo sat at the desk that was in the room "well it started while we fell off the train after we hit something. I carried Sky to a camp that I thought could help us."

Sky jumped in "that is when we met up with another of Zedds goons, Gamma. Then we fought and beat the hell out of them! That is when three guys came and transformed Gamma into a fiery person!"

I sat up "did you recognize any of them?"

Sky jumped "yes the red head one!… now what was his name?"

Bo reminded her "Maxamillion. Or should I say Josue. And the others where brothers. So I think that makes three in all: Josue, Exodus, and Leviticus."

Rave went from leaning on the wall to sitting on the closes bed "so you are telling us that three evil brothers are on the lose and that they have the power to make monsters out of people?"

Bo replied "yup that pretty much it."

I sat up "well that means one thing then."

Everyone looked at me, I then folded my arms and said "sorry Rave but I can't go with you to the tournament."

Rave jumped up "what do you mean Zell!?"

I smiled "well I thought it would be easy to figure out… I'm going to stop these evil trio!"

Sky jumped up and yelled "I'll go with you!"

Then Bo stood up as Rave looked at him "you too Bo!?"

Bo just nodded his head yes.

Then she stood up "then I guess I'll go with you all!"

We looked at her all thinking the same thing, that she should not go, that she shouldn't go.

I looked at Bo and then at Sky and they weren't saying anything so I said it for them "Rave think about the tournament. You should not give that up so easily."

She looked at me "well Zell think of it this way: there well be other tournaments to enter and just one in the life time to save the day!"

I frowned "yeah but I get paid to this kind of thing you guys don't!"

Sky looked at me "you get paid to do this?"

I looked at her "yeah! Its all part of being a SeeD member! Oh don't think I'm going to share with you all!"

Sky looked at me and smiled "don't worry about a thing Zell. The only thing I want is to go on an adventure with you!"

Bo sat back down "those three ass-holes tried to kill me so it's pay back time."

Rave then looked at me "see Zell you're not going to get rid of us that easily!"

Then it's time to save the world but there is still one thing I had to do "uh hey guys there is one thing I have to do!"

They all look at me "I have to send my trophy home to my mother!"

They all looked at me and left the room while I was yelling "hey wait what did I say?"

Meanwhile some where in the city "Exodus I have not heard from Gamma yet. You know the one outside the town, in the desert!"

Exodus looked at him "so what."

Zedd looked at him "I want to know what happen to him!"

Josue asked "what are you asking us for?"

Zedd was starting to get mad "I don't like you truning my men into freaks! And knowing your freakish green hair brother you did something to him!"

Leviticus grew angrier with every second that Zedd was standing there. Exodus look and saw that his brother was about to blow "clam yourself Leviticus or you might do something you might regret. And for you Zedd if you talk about my brothers like that again you, we might turn into one of those freaks! Remember that you work for us and not the other way around."

Zedd turned and left.

"Soon brothers we won't need that fool and we will have the one that help kill mother" Exodus said as they took off.

Zedd walked out of the room that he was in as we where walking out of ours. That is when we bumped into old Zeddy boy himself! Zedd then looked at us as we looked at him. We stood quite till J and K walked in on us staring at each other.

J looked at us and so did K, but K was the only one that broke the stare down "uh boss it those no good guys that took Dollet away from us."

Zedd turned and looked at J and K "well just don't stand there get them!"

J and K looked at each other and then attacked! I rushed and grabbed J and threw him at K! They went out of a near by window!

Exodus looked at the door leading to the hall outside "what was that?"

Josue and Leviticus look at the door as well.

Exodus looked at his brothers "what are you waiting for go out there and see what that noise was!"

Leviticus looked at his older brother "it was probably nothing at all. You should not get to excited Exodus."

Exodus looked at Leviticus "Zedd is out there and I don't want anything to happen to him just yet."

Josue stepped in "and why do we need Zedd for?"

Exodus own brothers were starting to get on his nerves "because I still need him so I can control his men."

Leviticus then asked "then lets turn them all into monsters that would help a lot."

Exodus cold emotionless eyes meet with his brothers angry green eyes "because that would attracted all of the SeeDs to were every one of our monster."

Exodus slammed his fist on the closes table shattering it "now leave and go protected Zedd till my plan don't need him!"

Josue placed one hand on Leviticus and his hand glow an odd red color "let's go and take care of this problem."

Leviticus then pulled his arm away form Josue and left as his brother followed.

Exodus looked out of his window and felt that the control that he had in place to keep him from going insane was disappearing.

He feel to the floor in his own thought he thought "_no… I work to hard to let go of me… NOOOOO!"_

Josue looked at the door he just closed.

Leviticus then turned and saw that his own brother was not following "what is wrong Josue?"

The red head looked at the green head "I don't know but I swear I could feel Exodus in pain."

Leviticus started to chuckle "Exodus in pain! Now I know that you powers are on the fritz. That poor excuses of a big brother sends you, me, and Tobias to do all of the dirty work!"

Josue looked at his green haired brother "do you really feel that way?"

Leviticus smirk went away "of course I do. Exodus is a weakling! And we should never have to take orders form him!"

Josue looked down "no…" Leviticus eyes narrowed "hurry up let's get this over with!"

Zedd stood still with his arms behind his back as he peers at me and the others "so what now? Are you going to gang up on me?"

Rave smiled "you should only hope for something like that."

Rave pulled out his sword "hey guys I beat him at the tournament so let me do it again!"

She attacked! She ran at him and then jump as high as she could! We heard some one pull a trigger and fired a gun at her!

Rave saw the bullet come right at her so she put up her sword and blocked it! But this bullet was no original bullet, when Rave put up her sword and blocked it the force of the bullet sent her flying out of the building!

We all looked on as Rave flew out of the hotel. Bo ran after her to see if she was alright. I grew angry and looked to see who did it! Right behind Zedd was Josue and Leviticus!

Leviticus was holding a very long and Sharpe gun. From what I could see it had two hilts, one where the trigger was at and the other was at the base of the barrel and the first hilt. The blade on the gun was on the bottom of the barrel. It was not in the class of the gun blade that was for sure. The two hilts looked like it was made out of a beautiful ivory. And the gun itself looked like stainless steel. The gun was unique and amazingly beautiful!

Josue Boomerang was different as well. The top and the corners of the boomerang where all sharpen. And where it goes in there was a place for someone to hold onto and still be able to throw it. The handle was made out of a hard but light cork. And the boomerang was made out of a rear metal know as black-silver. The shine of the metal was godly and could not be match by any metal in the universe. When the light hit it, it gave off a shine of ether danger or bliss.

And right now it was given me the feeling of danger. Sky jumped up and off of my shoulders and pulled out her small sword and attacked Leviticus! And saw that Josue was not paying any attention and I smacked with my knuckles! Sky then rammed her blade into the ceiling and kicked Leviticus in the chest! We sent then flying out of the building! Me and Sky followed them.

Bo looked at Rave to see if she was hurt or not! He reached her and examined her. She had a cut or two, but that was because she flew out of the wall. But besides that she was fine. He notice that the bullet that had hit her was lying next to her. The bullet was made out of black-silver as well and at the top of the bullet it looked as if a eye of a peacocks feather was on it.

Bo thought to himself _"now where have I seen this design from?" _

Then a huge explosion occurred and Bo turned and saw that it came from the other side of the hotel!

After we kicked them out of the building we went out to finish this before it got out of hand. We landed and saw where they where at but they weren't there! Then I heard another gun shot and when I heard it I grabbed Sky and threw us to the ground barely missing the shot! We got up and saw that the two were leaning against the wall. Me and Sky got up and waited for them to make a move. Josue stopped leaning and grabbed his Boomerang and threw it at me so I ducked and charged at him! I got closer and closer till I had him! But he moved I looked and saw that Leviticus was ready to slice me in half! He got ready and tried! But thankfully Sky jumped in and defended me. I used both Skys and Leviticus' shoulder to bounce off and aim right at Josue!

Josue appeared right under me and delivered a powerful uppercut to me! I was in the sky powering up a ball of energy till I saw that Josue boomerang coming at me! So I used to little energy on the boomerang! An huge explosion could be heard in town!

A female solider and her men hear it and took off in that direction.

Bo heard it as well but stayed there till he was able to find someone to take care of Rave till he got back!

Omega and Zedd where on top of the hotel's roof looking down at the fight going on.

Zedd turned to Omega "well what do you think?"

Omega then looked at his book "I can tell you that Epsilon and Theta are in the area and could handle them nicely."

Zedd then turned and closed his eyes "what do you want now Exodus?"

Exodus then pulled out a paper "our deal I want it in paper!"

Zedd opened his eyes and saw the he was a mess. It was as if he was fighting himself from within.

Zedd grabbed the paper and then grabbed Omega's book and signed it with out reading it, "There you happy?"

Exodus smiled slightly "sure now for those two men send them after Zell and his friends…"

Exodus took off with out saying another word.

Omega looked at Zedd "what is wrong with him?"

Zedd then looked at the fight "I don't know but… I think he is going mad."

Omega then opened his book "do I still send them?"

Zedd started to walked off "no."

Josue flew right at me, as I looked down and saw it I placed up one arm and protected myself form the attack! Josue gave a devastating punch to my arm! I could feel it going numb! And down on the ground the fight between Leviticus and Sky was not going any better!

Sky would swing and block the attacks form Leviticus. And Leviticus would do the same thing. He then used his free hand to punch Sky in the gut sending her to her knees! He raised his Gun/blade and…

Me and Josue would take turns giving each other blows after blows! Till I looked down to see if Sky was ok. She wasn't!

Josue caught his Boomerang and was about to cut off my head till I was save by a thing! I looked down and saw that the same thing save Sky! I looked to see who had shot the boomerang!

I landed and looked to my right and notice that the boomerang had landed on a launched pad on the arm of Rinoa!

Rinoa looked around at all of us "Well Zell I didn't know that the tournament was out in the streets."

All the training that her father has put her through has made her mean and rude!

I walked up to her "hey Rinoa listen these two guys are bad news. They tried killing my cousin and my friends!"

She looked at the two evil brothers as they got away. She then turned to her men "go after them and place them under arrest!"

I smiled "thanks Rin--"

She cut me off by saying "don't thank me you and your friends are all under arrest!"

The next thing I knew was we where all in a jail that was in town… I guess they just built it. Me and the others all sat in separate cells, and all I could think of is why she could do this to us… or me for that matter! The door to my cell opened and Rinoa came in she had a smile as big as her heart use to be. I looked at her then looked away and laid down.

She sighed "Zell are you really mad at me?"

I looked at her then turned away. She frowned and then sat down next to me on the bed.

I could not help but to look at her and ask "what do you want Rinoa?"

She looked at me "do you have to be so rude?"

I sat up and looked at her "you locked us up!"

She then looked at me. She then got up and walked to the door, she then turned to me "then lets go and talk… I can tell that you won't talk to me in here."

I looked at her and then followed her.

She lead me to a peaceful area in Timber and then said "I'm sorry I did not mean to be so rude."

I looked at her "what is your problem Rinoa! First you put me under arrest and now your as nice as ever!"

She smiled and as she explain "well you see we are having a hard time trying to caught the evil of Zedd's gang"

I asked "so what do you want? You want us to caught them for you?"

Rinoa sighed heavily "that and one of my men went under cover and haven't been heard."

I walked up to her "what is his name?"

Rinoa smiled "inside his name is Delta… but his real name is Harold--"

I jumped up and yelled "DELTA!"

Rinoa looked at me "you know him."

I looked down "I… I did…"

Rinoa eyes grew "Zell did something happen to him! Zell what happen to him!"

I closed his eyes "he is… he is dead."

Rinoa heart skunked in her chest.

She then collapsed "how… tell me how so I can tell his family."

I sat down next to her and told her everything, how I and Rave used a meltdown spell to finish him off after he was turned into a monster.

Me and the other left Rinoa alone and to her duties. I looked back at Timber "guys… well are going to take this evil and destroy it."

From that moment on I knew that this is what I was destined to do… my job as of now is to stop Exodus and his brothers once and for all.

I looked at Sky and she looked at me. I smiled "are you sure that you want to go with me?"

Sky's light blue eyes glowed "Zell your not going to leave me behind."

I nodded my head and looked at Bo and Rave "what about you two?"

Bo looked at Rave and Rave closed her eyes "no I want to stay and not get hurt… is that what you want to hear Zell? If it is then sorry to disappoint you because I am going… and where I go you can bet Bo is going."

Zell smiled "Fine… lets go."

See we are ready for any thing! We might not be an army but you know what we are close enough. And now that we know who the enemy, it is time to fight and win.

To be continued…

* * *

Please R&R so I can still have people to work with one or two if needed!


	6. Chapter Six: Ultimecia Children

OK with Zell and the others being paid... now we can get with on with the story!

* * *

Chapter six: Ultimecia children

The blue haired foe stood on the top of the presidential residence. He looked down at all of the people walking around the city.

Exodus then closed his eyes "mother these people had something great! And what happened they fought you and killed you! Too afraid of what will happen once the time compression magic was complete!"

Exodus clenched his hand into fists.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked into the sky "if only I learned to control my ability and I would have helped you…"

The stars twinkled in his eyes "I can still remember when you where there with me teaching me to use my abilities that you once had… the power of transformation!"

Exodus's memory

A woman with white hair put up in two long horns on her head, her eyes where peacock shaped. Her dress was red, her boot were clear all but the soul at the bottom. Her black glove look as if connected to her long sleeved dress.

She looked down at Exodus "is that all you got to offer?"

The little boy looked up and his mother "no… I'm just a little over taken by your power mother."

I stood up and started to gather energy to try another transformation! And the energy gathered around me I could feel myself letting go as well "I… am losing control motHER! NOOOOO!"

After I awoken I saw my youngest brother looking at me.

He put a wet rag on my head and asked "are you ok?"

I smiled at him "yeah. I'm ok Lev… but sometimes I wish I had your power… the power to transform one thing to another."

Lev smiled "but your power is mothers favorite! Why would you want to get rid of it?"

My smile turned into a frown… I was ashamed of myself "cause I can't control it…"

A voice of great importance was heard "Lev could you leave me and your brother alone."

Leviticus got up and left as our mother came in "you did very well for you age Exodus."

I looked at her "but I failed you…"

She smiled "no you didn't… I know with time you well learn to control your powers… it won't happen over night I am sure about that."

She continued "you see it didn't take me long to master the other three powers I have… the power of Matter, Emotion, and Acceleration."

She smiled and stood up. "I got to go see your father to get a very important machine so take care of you brother." and she left.

I sat up and looked at the door as she left Lev came in.

How are we going to have fun. I got out of bed and went outside. It was great the dark cloud over head the violent wind hitting our faces. For some reason I felt fear that I well never see this for a while. And to my surprise I was right. Here I am in the time of my very enemies, Zell and Squall. But not seeing my beautiful time was not the bad thing that happened when my mother came back.

She was smiling and I walked up to her and asked "did you get what you want?"

She closed her eyes, yes and then she looked up also feeling the cold wind.

She turned to me "you going to have another brother… Ha!"

She laughed! That was not like her, when Lev was born she told me "son I know now... I won't be able to laugh for some time... the odd thing is I don't know why."

Me and Lev looked at each other and then at our mother who was walking away. We could not believe what we heard.

Two years later my second brother Josue was just granted his power of feelings. See me and my brothers are each granted one of her powers when we are of the age of two.

By then I was still not able to handle me powers but for some reason Lev was. Instead of me trying to master my powers I tried to take my mind off of that and train. Father sent me a pair of swords that was made with black-silver, my other brothers got different weapons but made the same ways. At last the day my mother sat all of us down and told us that our last brother Tobias was coming into the picture was the best thing to me. Lev and Josue didn't think so.

The day came and mother did something that I never thought she would do! She gave the power of acceleration to Tobias! We all thought that was weird because we had to wait to get our powers.

She looked at me "Exodus since your are now eight you must take care of your brothers if something happens to me."

I shook my head to let her know that I understand. She then went into her throne room.

We know that she been using that machine that she got from father frequently but we where small we didn't know what was going on. Then it happened Zell and his friends showed their faces mother pick three of them and won but the last three where the ones that did her in Squall, Rinoa, and Zell! We saw it all Squall using his gun blade and Rinoa using her boomerang and dog to fight. But the one that I hate with every bone in my body is Zell, seeing him use his fist on her hurt me… sorry her, to hurt her.

I grew up knowing that she was telling me because she knew that she might lose to SeeDs. When I grew up trying to master my powers so I can get back at those who took my mother away from us. I had Josue help me control my temper so I won't lose my mind while trying to transform. My temper had gotten out of control ever since mother died. Only Josue know about it. Not only have I changed but so did Lev. He became more sensitive to everything.

One day on a rainy fateful night I met a man who know me, "listen to me boy, how would you like to get back at the ones who killed your mother?"

I was shocked how did he know that "who are you stranger?"

He smiled his small evil eyes squinting as he smiled "my name is Geneses my boy."

He wore a dark brown clock over every thing, we could tell what his shirt or even his pants where like. He had on boots, but they looked like they where made for some one important.

We sat down and he told us every thing "I can open a portal to the past where only five people can go back and do what ever they wanted."

Me and my brothers talked it over "I say let's go."

Then Lev spoke up "I agree we should because Squall and his friends should die for killing mother."

Josue looked at them "your right mother took care of us and it is time to repay her."

Tobias looked at us "I don't know… I don't have no memories of her."

That is when I said "that's right we should go back and get those bustard that took the chance to build your memories of mother ."

Tobias gave in and the old guy did it!

We had landed in the most hideous looking time ever. It had blue and white skies, green grass, clean water. I hated it, it screamed with everything that I hate about Zell and the others.

From that time we made a packed to not rest till we see Zell, Squall and all of their friend suffer like we did! Every thing we did, joining up with Zedd and his goons, where all so we can get and destroy all who hated mother, and those who call Zell a hero!

Josue walked up to me "we should start with Zell since he was the one that did the finishing move."

I agree with him we had to start with him then well move on to Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, and lastly Quistis. When it was time we'd shed every thing that tied us into this world and destroy it! We didn't care if it took us with it, just as long as the people of this world where gone as well! Ha, ha, ha, ha every thing well met oblivion! And there won't be any one who would be left to stop us! No Zell or the people of this stupid world!

Present time- Exodus

I opened my eyes and saw that Josue was looking at me "you need to clam down. If you transform in that state you could ruin the plan."

I smiled my eyes widen, "don't worry"

I smiled an evil smile "soon the time well come to where I shall destroy the world! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

Leviticus

I stood outside the door wondering what was going on with Exodus and Josue. It didn't matter to me as soon as the time came I well kill the ones that took mother away from me! I don't care if it is apart of his grand plan that he came up with. That plan was all about toying with Zell and his associates. I can't stand it! Why should Zell live longer while mother life was cut short!

But it doesn't matter soon it will be the end…

Leviticus memory

I looked up at Exodus "brother why did those bad people do that to mother?"

Exodus looked at me then at Josue and lastly at Tobias who was in the crib "I don't know… I don't know."

It was the first time I ever seen him so weak so pitiful. It made me sick, instead of standing there crying he should have done more to help, more to comfort us, more to get back at those who killed mother… I became angry taking it out on every one I saw.

Josue would use his powers to clam me, but it didn't take long for the affects to ware off. Tobias was now fourteen and Josue was sixteen, I was eighteen, and Exodus was twenty. But still no hope came up with the way to get the killers. Why was it taking so long… then one day Exodus came home with a man that was making me sick every time I looked at him. At last Exodus did it! We where now allowed to go back and destroy the ones that made my life a living hell!

Present time-Leviticus

But when we got to this time we once again played the waiting game and I'm tired of it! I'll give him one more chance to start the attack on Zell before I go and get rid of him myself!

I look at Tobias I get even angrier… I think it is because he looks just like Zell… why, was I cursed with a life of despair?

Josue

I don't understand what is going on with my family? We have changed ever since mother died. How can I help I know I'll go off and kill Zell by myself and then as a family finish off the rest! Ha! And now that I know we can get into the gardens without trouble well good bye SeeD!

I walked down the stairs and looked at the guy behind the desk. He looked back at me, he was scared of me and my brothers I could feel it.

I walked up to him "can you do me a favor?"

He shook his head at me "good… can you notify me when a certain guest comes in?"

He again nodded his head and I smiled "good."

I started to walk off when I turned around and said "oh yeah this has to be off the book, if you know what I mean."

I walked outside as I saw Tobias walk right past me. He was walking to the great arch. I wonder what he is up to? Well knowing Tobias it is no good.

So I ran up to him "what are you planning?"

He showed me one of mothers books.

As we got there he told me "this book has a good spell that we can cast on Zell to show us what he is really like."

My eyes widen "oh I… see. And what give you the idea that you can pull it off?"

He smiled "I can't but we can." Tobias was always one who can always think on his feet. "why do you say that?"

Tobias smiled "because only some one with the power of transformation, feeling, acceleration, and matter can perform that feat."

I was confused "why is that?"

He gave me the book and said "because each power perform a different task in the spell"

He took a breath and continued, "for example the power of matter is need to transform the molecules in the object, the power of feeling is needed to feel what the object is feeling so we can transform it to what ever it feels like. Then there is the power of Transformation is used to help the power of Matter, and lastly the power of acceleration is needed to speed the whole thing up."

I was surprise that Tobias came up with a plan that could work.

I stood up "we will talk to Exodus about it. I got to go."

Tobias

Your asking yourself "why is Tobias helping his brothers?" right.

Will the reason is because Zell and his friends took away the chance for me to meet and see my mother. And now I will make sure that they don't see another sight of that bright light they call a sun.

On our time the sun was dark with red flare shooting out. If I remember right a sorcerer known as the Source tried to use the power of Chronic shuffle. What he did sent us to the age of the apocalypses. Well that don't matter because soon this time will feel the same fate as ours!

Tobias' Past

I was young when I found out that our mother was killed by humans. See I think that there are four different types of life on the planet. There or of course the humans, then the Mombas, Shumi, and use the sorcerers. Us the people of magic and spells.

Josue was the only one who took care of me really… Lev, was angry at the world and didn't have much time for me in it and Exodus was too involve in keeping his powers in check… my life with Josue was a good one, but I yearn for the attention of my mother of father. And then I grew up only caring about my brothers since they were the only thing that I had close to a family. I look in the mirror and see that face… the face that took my mother away form me. Why, why was it so… why was I given the face of the one that killed my own mother.

I thought of it as ironic, Zell was going to die by my hands… looking up at his face smiling as he dies slowly but surly dieing… Ha! Then I thought about it death was to good for him. I started going through mothers spell books to find away to make him suffer. Let him feel what I felt after I kill his mother and then transform him!

Then that man came into our life telling us that he can take us back to get what we want… and I wasn't sure at first "I don't know I don't have memories of her…"

Then Exodus told me "that's right we should go back and get those bustard that took the chance to build you memories of mother."

The rest you know.

Tobias-Present time

I see that was it I had to find the book I need. At last the time is closer and I could feel it! Soon I well get my revenge!

As I was walking past the train station I ran into "ZELL!"

To be continued…

* * *

now that was a waste of money... Zell was only in the end of the story! but he is still in the story isn't he? ok here is an idea if ten of you review my story then i will pay. thats as fair as i can get. R&R please! 


	7. Chapter Seven: The Fourth Bile Brother

(YES!) sorry i couldn't help myself. since i didn't get ten reviews that means you agree with me and i shouldn't pay him! will i guess you sick of me for now lets get on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Fourth Bile Brother

Me and my friends walked in to the city know as Deling City. Then we bump into a man looked just like me!

Sky jumped and said "Zell I didn't know you had a twin!"

I looked at him with a surprised look "I don't!"

Tobias looked at all four of us _'no this is not good. I'm not suppose to meet up with Zell till the plan was to be executed!' _

I walked up to him and extended my hand "hi my name is Zell and you are?"

He looked worried because he looked at Rave then Bo who were at my right and then Sky who was on my left. I felt some thing wrong and jumped out of the way of a bullet! I then saw that Leviticus and Josue join him.

Leviticus looked at Tobias "I thought we told you not meet Zell."

Tobias looked at the green haired villain "I didn't plan on meeting him!"

Rave jumped in front of me "so you're his brother?"

Tobias looked at him "that right I'm the forth Bile Brother. And Zell your time is coming to an end."

Tobias ran at me while a flash of blue came and moved Rave out of the way, Bo ran at Josue and Sky at Leviticus! Exodus then stood over Rave noticing that she was not unconscious. He jumped up in to the air and cast a thunder spell at the ground!

An explosion could be seen over the whole city. When the smoke cleared the Bile Brothers where gone.

After the whole ordeal I sat in a chair facing out the window thinking. Who are these Bile Brothers and why do they hate me so? Not only that but why does that blacked headed one looked just like me? I heard a knock on my door and Sky came in.

She looked at me with sincerity in her eyes, "a gil for your thought?"

I looked at her "that Tobias guy… and the rest of the Bile Brothers… who are they?"

She continued to smile as she sat down on the cotton full bed "only you can answer that question."

I don't get it who could hate me so much to sent them at me… then it hit me!

"ZEDD!" I got up and ran out the door and out of the Inn.

Rave and Bo walked in and looked at Sky who was now standing "what is wrong with him?"

Sky nodded her head and repeated "Zedd."

I walked into the Pub and looked around and smiled. There in the corner was J and K. I walked up to them and slammed my fist down on the table. When I did the table hit them in the jaw and sent them head first into the ceiling. I then grabbed them by the ankles and pulled them down.

When they landed they looked at me, J yelling "what the hell was that for?"

I grabbed him by the shirt and asked "were is your boss at?"

K got up and I threw J at him.

After a very good convincing chat I walked out of the Pub leaving J and K a little beaten. I walked to the Caraway Mansion and slammed my fist on the door. No one answered so I let myself in by kicking the door down. I ran up stairs and looked at Zedd and the retired General Caraway.

The general looked at me "Mr. Dincht can I help you?"

I smiled at him "yeah can I have a short physical chat with Zedd?"

The General looked at Zedd as he nodded yes.

The General left saying "ten minutes."

I walked up to him "so what can you tell me about the Bile Brothers?"

Zedd shrugged his shoulders "why are you asking me?"

I grew angry "stop playing games."

He smiled "I see. This is a first, Zell Dincht not play games, but being serious."

I punched the solid marble wall, leaving a hole in the wall.

Zedd looked at my eyes "okay fine I'll tell you. But you going to have to beat me in a fight first."

Elsewhere Rave and the others walked out of the Pub having the same talk as I did with J and K.

Sky asked "what would he want with Zedd?"

Rave stopped walking "I think it is because he has some ties to the Bile Brothers."

Bo then said "remember back to the fight we had with Gamma?"

Sky looked at him "yeah what about it?"

Bo looked at Sky "because of what Josue said 'we must punish those you fail us?'"

Sky eyes lit up and started to run Rave and Bo gave chase.

I readied my self for a fight, As Zedd did the same. We ran at each other threw a punch! When we hit sparks flew just by our fist touching! The power we were giving off was immense! In fact this happened every time we attacked! Zedd jumped on top of the Caraway mansion.

Rave, Sky, and Bo got there in time to see us fighting! Sky eyes widen as I fought with all my heart! Our fist clashed once more and this time as the energy was coming out Zedd used his free hand and pulled out his sword trying to slice me in two!

I did three flips backwards and looked at him "what the hell are you doing!?"

Zedd smiled "I not going to give it away so easily. You see if I did they would kill me, and I can't have that."

My eyes expand "what! So this match is to the finish?"

Zedd laughed as he attacked with his sword!

Back down on the ground Sky eyes started to water "why… I don't under stand why should he have to kill Zedd just to get the information that we need? We can protect him!"

Rave kept he eyes on me and Zedd while answering Sky "because he knows that we can't protect him. You see these Bile Brothers are really rescoresful and can get what they want any way they can."

Zedd slashed away as I tried to dodge. I could feel the fear that was in Zedd's heart just by the way he was fighting. He was not scared of the brothers but of the power they held. Then I understood what his ties are with them. They are using him as a means to get to me. But why do they hate me? Just then Zedds sword just cut the side of me cheek. I then ran at him and tried an uppercut but with his forearm he blocked it! Zedd moves was like poetry in motion his moves was telling me that I have to win but at the same time I had to lose.

Sky looked away and started to cry.

Bo put one hand on her right shoulder "watch it."

Sky looked at him "I can't watch them kill each other."

Rave then said "it would be dishonoring not to."

Bo smiled "it is okay to cry but it is not okay to turn you back on a fight that is showing such art."

Sky looked down "how can killing be art?"

Rave eyes was locked on the grueling fight that me and Zedd were having "no not that part of the fight. The outcome of a fight is never part of the fight. Watching a fight so powerful, so emotional… seeing the type of move they use and seeing how determine. Think of it as a dance."

Sky looked up at my fight "a dance…?"

I know that she was unsure if the fight was worth the effort I was putting in. I know that she will understand but that was not the point. Zedd had information on the Bile Brothers and I wanted it.

I punched the ground where he was standing, as he jumped out of the way and landed on the gates that surrounded the Caraway Mansion. I jumped down and joined him. And the fight started up once more. I could feel a smile reel up on my face as did Zedd. I was enjoying this fight. It took us from the mansion to the Triumphal Arch to the train station, and back to the mansion. He swung his sword as I caught it, I pulled it out of his hands and tossed it away as he kicked me in the gut!

I feel to me knees as he raised his leg and let it down! I put up my arms and blocked it! I then pushed him away! I then jumped up into the air powering up a small ball of energy and threw it at Zedd! He leaped forward and grabbed his sword and looked up. His eyes started to glow a red as he tossed the sword up in the air. I landed on a trolley looking up. Just then ten lighting bolts came crashing into the trolley! I looked to me left and saw that Zedd was running at me aiming his sword at my heart! Without thinking I grabbed the blade as it broke and faced it at Zedd! He ran right into it!

I opened my eyes and saw that his sword was broken and I had stabbed him with broken end of his sword! Sky then ran to me, as did Rave and Bo. Zedd fell as I caught him and laid him on the ground. Zedd started to cough and each time he did blood came out.

I looked at him "are you comfortable?"

Zedd nodded his head "yes… and as I promise… Exodus… Leviticus… Josue… and Tobias are children of a sorceress that you and your friends killed… _cough _And now want…"

He took in a painful last breath and died.

I stood up and walked up to the Ex General "please call your daughter and let her know about this. And make sure no one moves him."

I turned around and started to walk off but I stopped "and have him buried as a hero."

I walked off as Rave, Sky, and Bo joined me.

Sky walked up to me "why as a hero?"

I stopped "because his sacrifice his own lif just saved me and my friends."

Rave stopped Sky and asked "didn't General Caraway train you?"

She nodded her head yes. Rave then looked at the mansion and then at Rave. Sky nodded understanding what she going at.

Rave then looked at Bo "hey met you back at the Inn."

Bo looked at me as I walked away. Bo nodded his head and headed off to the Inn.

I walked till I was outside the city. I sat down looking at the stars and listing to the trains go by underneath me.

Rave caught up to me and sat down next to me "what is wrong Zell?"

I looked at her and thought of what to say.

I looked down and said "I didn't know how I'd feel after I entered into the garden. I didn't know how it would feel to become a SeeD. And I didn't know how it feels to kill another…"

She put her head on my shoulder and said "then why did you become a SeeD?"

I smiled "I entered to make the world a better place for my family and friends."

We sat there the whole night, not paying attention to the loud noise of the trains. The twinkling of the stars in the heaven. Paying no heed to the wind hitting us as we sat there.

A voice could be heard in room B12 "you could have ruin our plans by meeting Zell, Tobias."

Another "how was I suppose to know that Zell would be here."

The Blue haired brother looked at the two quarrelling "stop. What's done is done. There is no way to undo what happened."

Josue looked at Tobias and said "hey your plan! Tobias, tell them about your plan!"

Leviticus looked at Tobias "what plan are you talking about?"

Tobias pulled out a book an flipped thourgh it till he found the page he was looking for. And showed it the his oldest brother.

Exodus started to laugh "this is perfect! Just perfect!"

Tobias then smiled "I thought so. Using that spell could change Zell into want ever he feels like as of that moment."

The following morning me and Rave met up with Bo and Sky. I heard something coming from the right and I looked it was two men they attacked us! Rave and Sky jumped to the left and me and Bo landed on the right. Rave notice that the back of the torn sleeveless vest had the words Omega and Bata.

Rave then yelled "These must the last of Zedd's men."

Omega looked at Rave "that's right. And you killed him."

Then Bata said "our orders where to give you a message and leave."

Then Omega took over "yeah but after we heard that you did in our leader we have to kill you."

Sky then asked "what about the message?"

Bata smiled "oh right it said: meet us at the Tomb of the Unknown King."

Omega then said "well it not as if you need to know the message…"

Then Bata took over "your going to die!"

Omega jumped up as did Bata. They jumped so high we could not see them. Just then hundreds of needle like things came pouring down onto us. Rave cast a shell spell to protect us from the attack! Then Bo pushed us out of the way and took two daggers out and placed them in front of him! Omega and Bata claw like swords came down hitting his daggers! Then Sky jumped up and pulled out her sword and powered it up!

I looked around and saw that Rave was closer "hey Rave move Bo!"

Rave dashed and rammed into Bo moving him! Bata and Omega looked behind them then up and notice Sky!

She then yelled "hey try me Energy Rain!" and swung her blade! Thousands of tiny energy lit the area where Omega and Bata was at.

I then ran up to them both and screamed "Raging Dragon!"

I gave them both a powerful uppercut. About two minutes later they both land in front of me. We beat them and then we left. I looked back at them something was telling me that this was not going to be the last time we saw those two. I then turned and left for the Tomb of the Unknown King.

Just after we left the green haired brother walked up and looked down at the two men that we defeated "you two failed us once but not again."

He kneeled and placed two fingers on both of there heads.

To be continued…

* * *

SO what did you all think??? A powerful chapter indeed! R&R THANKS! 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Bile Brothers Revenge

Big shigh Zell is a hard to convince. but i think i did it. Zell is not on full time and a part of team F.T. (that means i can dock pay when needed lol) and now Chapter Eight!

* * *

Chapter Eight: The Bile Brothers Revenge

We decided to walk, if we took a car it would make to much noise and they would known that we are coming. Who ever these Bile Brothers are they are not going to beat me… oh I mean us. I pulled out the map I got the last time I was here. I looked at the map and studied it for a while.

Then I looked at the other "ok I think that they are here,"

I pointed at a chamber on the map that was in the middle of the Tomb.

I then continued "ok this is what we are going to do…"

I told them my plan and then put up the map.

We walked inside and looked around to make sure that there was no traps waiting for us. We walked till we reached the bridge to the chamber that they where in.

The walls were old and cracks in every stone that made the up the crypt. Surprising the structure remained standing. The bridge that we had to cross was made out of wood and crossed over a small pond.

We crossed the overpass and entered the middle chamber and looked around. I saw the throne and right next to it was the coffin. Right there in front of us on the throne was the brother with blue hair, standing to the left was the red haired brother and lastly sitting on the coffin was the black haired brother.

Rave smiled "short a brother I see."

Exodus smiled as well "he well be here soon… but till then my brother Tobias wants to play."

I looked at them I noticed that none of them drew their weapons. But the black haired on, Tobias had an old brown book in his hands.

I stepped forward "okay I'll play with him."

Rave jumped "hey now wait a minute you had your turn with Zedd!"

I stood in eosed position ready for what ever Tobias threw my way. I stood there for a moment till he put the book down and looked at me. He then got off the stone coffin and readied his black duel horns.

We stood like that staring at each other with hate in our eyes. Finally I jumped into the air and performed a flying kick almost hitting him. Tobias moved out of the way as he tried to shock me with his Duel horns. From what I could tell his duel horns where attached to his lower half of his arm.

He popped his neck and then charged at me! I think he was done testing me and decided to fight with everything he had. He slammed his two duel horns together, he started to form energy between them! He focus was on the energy and not on me so I ran at him! He then looked at me and threw the ball of energy at me! It caught me off guard that he was able to form energy that fast! So I leaped over it and tried a flying kick once more but when I landed I notice that I had missed him! Or did he move! I looked behind me as he punched me with those duel horns! I flew and skated across the cold stoned floor!

I stood up and rubbed my jaw "I see that your ability is speed."

His eyes lit up "and how did you find that out?"

I smiled "because no one is that fast."

He looked at Exodus and then at me "very good Zell I guess this is where it ends."

I raised my eyebrow and asked "why do you say that?"

He closed his eyes as walked over to the book and looked for a page and then stopped and looked at Rave and the others. Leviticus pushed his way thourgh them and joined his brothers. They gathered and read the text to gather. I stared at them as Exodus looked at me. His eyes looked familiar… but I could not but my finger on it. Then Leviticus looked at me, and his eyes where the same. Josue looked at me and yet again his eyes where the same… I walked over to my friends and stared into Tobias' eyes.

They started to chant, I didn't understand a word they said till they reached the sentence "thou shall turn into what thou feel!"

Then they stopped. I remember now, those peacock looking eye "I know who your mother is…"

I stopped and grabbed my heart!

I fell to one knee and looked up every thing was getting blurry… and then I started to shrink and my skin turned to a green color! I shrunken so small that the only thing that was left was my clothes!

Sky yelled "NO! ZELL!

She ran and started to go thourgh my clothes…

Rave fell to her knees saying "no… no… this… this can not BE! ZELL!"

Bo went down to cheer up Rave… but no luck.

Sky then yelled "I found him!"

Rave opened her eyes and looked at Sky.

Sky then said "or I think it is him…"

She held up a turtle with the same tattoo on it's shell as I did on my face. Rave looked at the Bile Brothers as they all got ready to go in for the kill.

Rave then looked at Sky yelling "Sky your faster then me and Bo so go and get Zell out of here!"

Sky looked at Rave and nodded her head in agreement. She picked up my clothes and took off running!

Exodus looked as Sky escaped "so you think you two can hold us off long enough for your friend to get away."

Rave then pulled out her sword she ran at them till she was a blur!

Bo whispered "that her Speed Drive!"

He then tossed four daggers up and then punched the ground!

Rave saw that the brothers pulled out their weapons as Rave attacked! Then Bo's daggers rained on top of then a rock tomb formed and then an explosion!

Rave looked at Bo "well it is the first time I seen you use you rock tomb attack."

Rave and Bo then faced the smoke because they heard laughing! Rave smiled disappeared because they saw four figures walking to them!

Rave then said "no that can't be!"

Exodus then said "well if you feel that badly about the stupid reptile then keep him. But, that is only if you are able to beat them."

Exodus then pointed behind them, a giant monster with grey skinned. The monster had two head and no hair, on one body.

Leviticus then smiled "I call him Gemini."

Josue then laughed "that is why he was late in joining our little party."

Tobias then snapped his fingers "you should know these two. You fought then on your way here."

Rave then asked "they are Bata and Omega!?"

Exodus then closed his eyes and said "correct. Gemini kill them!"

Exodus then walks right past Rave and Bo, taking his brothers with him.

Rave looked at Bo "I think that we are in trouble!"

Rave and Bo ran at the monster and then jumped in different directions! Then Rave would power up her sword, Rave put her sword in the ground and started to spin herself till she looked like a top. Bo then jumped up in to the air as a green aura surrounded him.

Rave then yelled "try my spinning tiger!"

Bo then yelled "no one has ever survived my aura shower!"

The combined attacks made an explosion demolished the whole tomb!

Sky turned to see what that loud noise was and saw smoke coming from the area where Rave and Bo where at. Sky heart just skunked deep in her chest. Two of her friends could have been in the middle of that explosion!

Just like Sky, Exodus and his brothers looked as the tomb went up in smoke! Exodus smiled as he thought of ridding himself of two of Zells friends gone!

Something stirred as a piece of the ceiling was pushed aside by Bo. He had Rave in his arms.

Bo looked at her as she laid unconscious in his arms "Ravy are you okay… Ravy!" but she gave no response.

Bo found a clear area and laid her down, he then put his ear on her chest… "good she is breathing. Now to get her out of here."

Near the door of the middle chamber Bo looked and notice that it was the Gemini monster. It then fell in a heap. Bo pick up Rave and left.

Three hours went and Sky waited in the hotel room for Bo and Rave. She was afraid that something bad must of happen to them and she didn't go back. But at the same time she couldn't because she had to worry about me.

She looked at the bed where I was… will put and said "oh Zell what are we going to do?"

She then walked and looked out of the window she looked at the sky "even the clouds can feel that a dark page in the world is coming."

She heard something. It was the door, it was opening and to her surprise it was Bo carrying Rave! Sky ran up to Bo as he placed Rave on the extra bed.

He looked at Sky "how's Zell?"

Sky walked up and sat next to me. She then pick me up and sat me on her laps "we need to find out who these Bile Brothers are so we can find out who is next."

Bo looked at Sky "next?"

Sky looked at Bo "yeah Zell could not be the only one… hey how about his friends at Balamb!"

Bo looked at Rave… and then thought about something…. "Zell knew who their mother was right then let find out who she was then we'll go from there."

"Ultimecia is their mother" Bo and Sky looked at Rave who was starting to wake up.

Sky was puzzled "who is Ultimecia?"

Bo looked at Sky "you don't know… well she is the evil sorceress that tried to compress time. But Zell…"

Rave sat up "that right Zell friends are Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and Rinoa" Rave finished saying.

Bo looked at her "how do you know all of this?"

Rave smiled "he told me when we first met."

Sky stood up "ok this is what we are going to do! Rave since your still weaken from your last battle you and Bo go and find this Quistis and see if she could help or hide."

Bo and Rave looked at each other then at her, Sky eyes widen "what!?"

Rave shook her head "nothing."

With that Bo and Rave started to leave when Rave turned and asked "and what are you going to do?"

Sky smiled "I'm going to go find this Squall and have him tell the others about Exodus and others."

Two hours later Sky was on the way on the train with me, Bo and Rave on the way to the Galbadian Garden.

Exodus then walk up to the roof of the hotel and looked out into the scenery "my plans are going as planned. Soon Tobias will enter Balamb Garden and kill Squall and every SeeD cadet. The same is with Lev and Josue."

He turned and saw that some one was walking, and that some one was leading a small army through the small town of Winhill.

Exodus know who it was and smiled that evil grin that he had, "perfect I couldn't have asked for the perfect moment for this!"

He jumped down and ran till he was in front of the leader and the small army. The leader raised her hand signaling for the rest to halt.

She then smiled "can I help you with something stranger?"

Exodus then smiled "yeah, you can fight me and then die Rinoa Heartilly."

Rinoa smile disappeared "who are you?"

Exodus smiled "now if I told you that where would the fun be?"

Rinoa then pulled out her boomerang and placed it on her wrist and got ready to fight.

Meanwhile outside of Balamb Garden Tobias look at the tall building in disgusted. He then walked up stairs and met up with the leader of the garden.

"Hey Zell I didn't think your go and change your appearance." Tobias turned to see Gaby walking towards him.

She looked at him "so when did you come back?"

Tobias looked at her "I just got back."

He thought this would be easy but with her here he couldn't kill Squall.

As they got closer they heard yelling coming from Squalls office. When Gaby opened I door they saw a girl holding a turtle.

Tobias could feel his heart jump out of his chest. "_no that girl is going to expose me!"_

Squall looked at Tobias "see there he is. He changed his appearance but it is him."

Tobias sighed and then looked at Sky "who is she?"

Squall looked at her "she claims that she is your cousin, and that turtle is you."

Tobias started to chuckle "little girl why did you tell Squall such a lie?"

Sky glared at Tobias "I'm not lying your rat!"

Squall looked at Gaby and said "could you take miss Sky and put her in the guest room?"

Tobias watched as Gaby took Sky out of the office and to a room.

He turned to Squall "why not throw her out?"

Squall smiled "because it is not a SeeD way to push the weak."

Tobias looked at him, Squall notice the strange look "or throw her out."

Tobias turned to leave when he heard "is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Tobias looked at him "no, not really."

Tobias opened the door and was about to leave when he heard "welcome back Zell!" from Squall.

He sat in the library trying to think about what was going on around here. Squall would not be that gullible… "right?"

Gaby walk up to him and asked "right what?"

Tobias looked at her "nothing…"

Tobias retuned to looking at the floor. His eyes rolled to the left and notice that a shadow was still there.

He then sat up straight and looked at Gaby "can I help you?"

Gaby smiled gently "yeah I was hoping to get some training in and since I'm just a guest here I was hoping that you could take me to the training area."

Tobias looked around and spotted to the left, right behind Gaby was a sign saying TRAINING AREA THIS WAY with and arrow pointing in that direction. He stood up and walked that way. Gaby walked that way with him. Gaby and Tobias had little trouble fighting the monsters in the area and made it to the secret area in the back of the train area. (A lot of cadets came to the area in the Garden.)

Once inside Tobias saw Sky inside and tried to turn but Squall was standing in the way! Tobias understood was happening, they found out and believed in what Sky had told them.

Tobias smiled "what is the meaning of this Squall?"

Gaby took out her guns and aimed them at Tobias and as will did Squall. Sky turned but didn't pull out her sword. She was still holding me in my turtle form.

Squall then said "turn Zell back or feel the coldness of my gun blade."

Tobias raided his duel horn. He then kicked Gaby and ran at Squall but he was ready and fired a shot at him! Tobias put up one of his duel horns up and protected himself! Squall then jumped up and aimed for Tobias but once again he did the same thing and protected himself with his weapon. With his free hand he tried to attack Squall in the mid section but Squall was fast! Squall then cast a fire spell which threw Tobias near Sky!

Tobias stood up and saw that Sky was right near him and snatched me and held one of the duel horn up to me. Stay away or there's only a shell left of him. Sky ran to join Gaby as Squall slowly walked towards Tobias. Tobias jumped onto the ledge and repeated himself. Squall finally stopped.

Tobias smiled "see this is what makes you weak, your to afraid to do any thing because I'm going to kill this reptile."

He jumped over them and ran out of the training area as Squall and the other gave chase. Tobias stopped in front of the elevator. He pushed a button for the lower part of the Garden. Squall notice that it was Cid's Pass card that he was using!

Squall then asked in a harsh voice "what did you do to headmaster Cid!?"

Tobias smiled as he entered the elevator "nothing!"

He started to laugh as the elevator doors closed and went down.

To be continued….

* * *

i had to pay him double the amount because he was turned into a reptile... maybe i should keep him that way so i don't have to pay him! (yes i am greedy... do you blame me!) now what was i going to do... oh yeah! 

(in a deep voice) "will Zell die in his turtle form or will Sky and Squall save him what what of Tobias? find out next time on Final Fantasy VIII: LEGACY!"

R&R!


	9. Chapter Nine: The First Final BattleTob

WOW! now that was a hot chapter if i don't say so myself! ok so i'm tooting my own horn but who cares right. ok i'm done rambleing.

* * *

Chapter Nine: The First Final Battle-Tobias

Squall looked at Sky and notice that she was worried.

He then looked at Gaby "hey call Rinoa and tell her that we're going to need her help."

Gaby nodded her head and took off.

He started to walk to the elevator and then said "don't worry we'll get Zell back."

Sky looked up and then joined Squall.

Squall pushed the button and watched as the elevator came up to their level. The glass door opened and they stepped in, the doors then closed and they could feel their heart pounding as they did. Then the elevator slowly started down the dark tube.

Sky looked up at Squall "I'm glad you believed me… even though it was at the last minute."

Squall looked at her and let go a small smile and said nothing. (Ha you thought he was going to say something didn't you!)

They stopped and saw that this area was dark and damped. The air had the smell of oil, it was as if they also where tasting it in their mouth. Squall looked at Sky knowing that she would like an explanation on where they were.

Squall pointed to a tank in the near by "see this area is were we keep the Garden monition Center. This is the area we go to if we want to move the Garden from trouble."

Sky looked around at the cold emotionless area "well that good but that is not the case right. Because the danger is inside the garden right?"

Squall then looked at her "right… well… I guess."

Squall was still trying to come up with a reason that could turn it all around, but couldn't. Sky started to walk in the direction that she thought Tobias went as Squall just followed.

Sky looked around as they entered the Garden control room.

Sky looked at Squall "I don't see him."

Squall know just because you can't… he then turned and jumped up to face a man up in the ceiling.

The man was Tobias and he didn't have me with him!

Squall aimed his gun blade at him "so where is he?"

Tobias smiled "and why should I tell you?"

Sky took this time to go search for me.

Squall ran at Tobias and had everything ready to counter and saw that Squall wasn't trying to defeat him but buy time! Tobias jumped to a high beam and looked down and saw that Sky wasn't there!

Tobias then looked around to find her "shit! No, where did she go!"

Squall joined him and help Sky buy some time to find me.

Gaby was on the top floor in Squalls office when as she hung up the phone "no go, no answer from Rinoa."

She headed down stairs to help Squall and Sky. But the elevator to that area required a card get down there! She ran to the Quad to find Xu and his help.

"WHAT! YOU WANT TO GO WHERE!" Xu yelled as he heard Gaby request.

Gaby took in a small sigh "Squall is down there with some one who wants him dead or does that not bother you?"

Xu thought about it and looked at her "ok fine there is a hatch that leads down there in the head master room. We just discovered it right before you came to the garden. Use that to get to the lower levels of the Garden."

Gaby smiled and ran as she waved thanks. She opened the door and to her surprise Sky flew out of the hatch with a turtle in her hands!

But before that, Squall and Tobias fight was still going on as intense as ever! Tobias would block the attack and then run trying to find Sky! Squall jumped in front of him and tried to fight him but Tobias for some reason would not fight! Finally Squall had enough!

He jumped in front of him and asked "why don't you stay and fight!?"

Tobias then used his power of Acceleration to get behind Squall and kick him!

Then Tobias said "I want to make sure you and your friends suffer just like how me and my brothers did, and I can't do that if Zell is safe now can I?"

Squall jumped up and tried to slice him in half but for some reason he was to fast for him. Squall then remembered what Sky told him before Gaby and Tobias walked in. Each of the brothers had different abilities. That would mean that Tobias ability is speed.

Squall found him and attacked. Tobias used his power once more to run behind him, but Squall was not going to fall for that, he turned and aimed at where he thought Tobias would turn up and fired! The shot barely missed! Tobias looked on as Squall was smiling.

Tobias then asked "what so funny?"

Squall answered "you keep using that ability of yours and now I got you beat when you use it."

Tobias didn't like what he heard and thought about it for a minute. He then tried to looked around. By that time he was near the oil spell way. A long tunnel that would fill up when the Garden would move. That also gave him an idea, the pipes around him was full of oil and mixed with his Flare magic this place would go boom!

Meanwhile Sky was around the area where the hatch which is under the head master office. She was looking ever where trying hard to find me. Then she looked behind a pipe and saw what looked like a cage was she opened the cage and then everything stopped! She couldn't move! Why couldn't she move!

Tobias spread his hands and looked up at Squall. Squall started to sweat (at first when he thought it was because it was that black wool jacket that he is always wearing.) Squall then notice that it was coming from Tobias!

Squall was shock that it was him "hey what are you doing!?"

Tobias smiled evilly "you see these pipes are full of oil and what happens when the oil is warmed up!"

Squalls eyes lit up "no you wouldn't!"

Tobias smile got bigger "yes, my power of acceleration can do other things like speed up the environment around me. I like to call this attack Over FLEAR!"

Squall started to panic, if Tobias did what he said he was going to do he could take the whole Garden with him! One hundred and ninety five lives would all be taken because he pushed Tobias!

Tobias smile grew even larger "throw your weapon over here or this place gets a one way ticket to hell!"

Squall held the hilt of his gun blade tightly then gently let go to toss it over to him. Keeping his right hand up and with the left he grabbed his gun blade and tossed it into a pipe behind him!

Tobias smiled "now with that in the pipe you can't attack me!"

Squall closed his eyes and reopened them to see that Tobias had vanished!

Squall walked over to his gun blade and said "what happen? Was I holding back because he look like Zell?"

He leaned against the wall "Zell would laugh at me. Telling me that! No I well not let him win! I can't!"

Squall stood up and grabbed his gun blade and pulled it out. When he did oil started to seep out.

He walked to the end to the spill way and yelled "TOBIAS I WELL NOT FAIL COME BACK AND FIGHT!"

Sky looked around and asked herself "what just happened?"

She picked me up and started for the ladder when Tobias showed up!

Sky backed away "what! Squall help me!"

Tobias smiled "oh Squall help me, help me! What's wrong with out Zell your weak."

Sky pulled out her sword and held it up hoping that Tobias wouldn't do any thing. Tobias used the end of his duel horn to push it away.

He then raised his other hand and tried to finished her but she ducked away and headed for the ladder! Then Tobias grabbed her and turned her around and grabbed her neck!

Tobias smiled "now for the fun part! Making sure the last of the Dinchts are gone for good!"

He swung his hand to deliver the finishing blow but something collided with his duel horn causing a fire and sending Sky flying up into the head master office!

Squall stood up and looked around, nothing could be seen but he could hear moving around him. He looked at his gun blade and saw the flame on it. The flame dance as well as his heart. He could feel the fire raising up till he turned and slashed! Tobias blocked the attack with one of his duel horn. Squalls strength was incredible! Tobias had to put up both of his duel horns just to hold off Squall! Squall then pushed Tobias away and then attacked!

Meanwhile upstairs Sky started to awaken. She looked around and saw that Gaby was up and crying. She walked up to slowly and placed both hands to her mouth and still walked to Gaby.

Gaby turned to face Sky "sorry but… I, I… don't think he going to make it."

Gaby showed my turtle form to Sky.

I was part burn Sky fell to her knees and put her face in her hands and started to cry "no… Zell you… you can't leave m… e."

In the Car some where in another place Rave pulled the car over and placed one hand on her chest near her heart "no… Zell."

Bo looked at her and then ahead at the pinkish sky "Zell."

Irvine looked up as well after training and then heard some one running it was Selphie. Irvine saw tears in her eyes.

He walked over to her and hugged her, Selphie looked up at him "you don't think? Oh Zell."

Then in Galbadian Garden a blonde women also stopped what she was doing and grabbed her chest "Zell no… what is going on?"

Edea and Cid where outside, they too where feeling the pain, but of what? So where Laguna, Kiros, and Ward. In fact every one who had contact with me were feeling the same thing. Even Rinoa who was in a face off with Exodus.

This was bad, but sometimes you must lose something to gain strength. Down in the depths of the Garden Squall was attacking Tobias with everything he had because he too felt what happened!

Squall ran at Tobias and slashed with all of his energy! As so did Tobias, but as their weapons collided something happened a light flew out of Squall and every one who felt the pain of losing me! The light traveled from all over the world and touched me!

Squall stood up but the fire that was in his eyes and heart as well as on his gun blade had extinguished.

Tobias also stood up and smiled "now that was good! I really thought you had me there for a moment Ha boy was I wrong!"

He walked over to Squall and raised his arm "and now it is time to finish this once and for all."

Sky jumped down and tried and attack of her own!

Tobias jumped out of the way and smiled "by the way you two are looking at me I guess that Zell didn't survive the explosion."

Sky jumped into the air and slashed in the air! A pink beam of energy left the blade and hit Tobias in the chest sending him flying! Sky ran after him and fired another blade beam at him till he was lying on to pipes which was running over nothing.

Tobias stood up "I understated you."

Sky still upset looked at him with rage that could not be taken out "yeah I get that a lot."

She dashed at him and shot what looked like a ball of fire at him!

Tobias put up one of his duel horn and reflected it right back at her! Sky didn't have time to defend herself so it hit her and sent her flying!

Tobias walked up to her and said "that was good. You almost had me there."

He was now standing over her as he reaches down and grabs her by the neck and raised her up "and now sadly it must end."

He raised his free hand and activated his duel horn. He was getting ready for the strike till something kicked him in the gut!

He stepped back till he was on the pipes where there was nothing under him. He looked up and saw something that he thought he never see again! It was looking in to a mirror but one that showed the good side of him. He wore a cadet uniform and had blonde hair.

Tobias was still holding his Stomach when he spit out "Zell… no it can't be your dead! That why…!"

It hit him Sky was not fighting because I was dead but to buy time for me to recover!

Tobias started to laugh, I looked at him with a shocked impression "why are you laughing!?"

Tobias looked at him "because I should've caught on. You know, what that little girl was doing."

Zell then also smiled "oh is that so then tell me what was she doing?"

Tobias then ran at him then jumped up and tried to flip over him! I jumped up and punched him in the chin, delivering a uppercut to Tobias!

I then jumped up into the air and looked up at Tobias "hey guess what!"

Tobias landed on the pipes and looked up at me as he stood up "what?"

I smiled "I learned a new attack! I like to call it turtle kick!"

I start to come down as I did I started to spin forming a vortex around myself as I came closer to Tobias a turtle shell could be seen at the end of the Vortex! Tobias but up his duel horns and blocked the attack!

As he did the pipes underneath Tobias broke! Tobias grab the pipe still connect to solid ground! I landed on the solid part, when I did I started to reached down help Tobias.

Tobias looked at him "why are you helping me?"

I smiled "I don't believe in killing."

Tobias looked down and wonder why I would not take revenge?

Tobias closed his eyes and then smiled and said "if you won't pass judgment then I will."

Tobias let go and fell till he was not seen, I sat up still looking at the dark void where my counter part fell to his death.

Sky walked up to me "what is wrong Zell?"

I looked at her "that is the second person I killed."

I looked at the black abyss where Tobias had fell.

Squall walked up to me and knelt down "you did what had to be done to protect you friends and family."

I looked at Squall "yeah I know but still…"

Me and Sky took off to the heading for Galbadian garden.

I looked at Sky as we rode the train to Galbadian area once more I ask "Sky do you think I did the right thing with Zedd and Tobias?"

She looked at me and smiled "I don't know but the only thing that I can say is that your heart is the only thing that can tell you that."

I didn't know if she was right or if I agree with her but I hoped that is, for everyone's sake.

To be continued…

* * *

Zell was great and his new attack! (i showed him how to do it.) no really i did! well fine R&R! 


	10. Chapter Ten: Leviticus and Jos

Now that is what I call a chapter! I'm I right or I'm I right!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Leviticus and Josue Finale

After me and Sky beat Tobias we got every thing back to normal. I'm back in my clothes and ready for any thing. We traveled to the continent of Trabia there we are going to meet up with two old friends of mine. The boat traveled to the closets village, Shumi Village. Once we entered the gate to the village stones were thrown at us!

I knocked all the rocks away and yelled "hey what is going on here!"

One of the Shumi walked out. He was an older, and taller then the rest. I knew that he was the elder. He walked up to me and looked at me hard then at Sky. He then kicked me in the shin and grabbed Sky and ran to the elevator! As he did something happened he transformed he bold yellow scalp grew blue hair. His clothes went from tribe chief to black leather.

I knew who it was "Exodus…"

His cold emotionless eyes matched with mine.

He smiled "this makes three. Now I'm just missing two."

I didn't understand but I knew he was going to tell me.

By this time he had one of his swords up to her neck as he slowly backed up and entered the lift. He took his eyes off of me and then said "what you still haven't figured it out… I'm talking about your friend Rinoa, Selphie, and now your cousin."

I took a few steps Exodus turned "don't move or you'll make me ruin my little collection Zell."

"How did you trick these poor Shumi into thinking that you where there Chief?"

He smiled "easy I have the ability of transformation. Small ones I can do with out trouble. So it was easy."

He pressed the button as the door closed and went down.

I looked around and looked at the tribe members of the Shumi and asked "I need help please anyone would you help me?"

A fat, small, and tall ones step up and said "we well"

I smiled "good then this is what I need from you…"

I told them what I need and then headed for the elevator.

But others have another idea. Leviticus was in the garden hidden from the every one in the garden. He stood in the beams of the new roof looking down at students and teachers of the garden. But one he had an interest in, Irvine.

Leviticus walked across the beams to get a better looked at one that was reasonable for his mothers death, or at less one of them. He aimed his gun at him and put his finger on the trigger and held it. Then someone placed a hand one Leviticus gun. Leviticus looked to his left and saw that Josue was easing the gun down.

Leviticus gave his younger brother a look of madness "what have I told you about touching my toys?"

Josue looked at him and then smiled "Exodus said that we need to start with Squall."

Leviticus grinned "what… Tobias was suppose to handle him."

Josue looked down at the people running around, "he's gone."

Leviticus eye widen. He too looked down and said "who?"

Josue gaze was a omens one "Sky Dincht."

Leviticus smiled and started to laugh "this is a joke right!"

Josue still looking at the ant looking people running around, "no afraid not…"

Leviticus smile disappeared and then looked up "fine so be it. If he was beaten by her then he deserved what he got!"

Josue stopped looking at the people and looked at his brother, "you know what… you have gotten cold ever since you mastered your ability."

With that said he took off.

Leviticus looked up at the snow falling on the glass on the roof. It soothed him, it also enraged him knowing that he can't share this with his mother. Then Exodus it taking his sweet time with his plan.

He looked down and saw that two Shumi had ran into the garden. Yelling that they needed to talk to the headmaster.

Irvine walked up to them and calmed them down "what is wrong."

The Shumi told him every thing, Irvine eyes widen then he shook his head.

The then stood up straight "ok fine I'll send some medical supplies."

Then he took off. Leviticus took in a sigh of relief and went back to hiding some where in the garden.

Irvine snuck out of the garden and meet up with the people from the Shumi tribe. He followed them to their area. There he reunited with me. Irvine then grabbed me and started to squeezed me!

I was shocked! "what was that for?"

I asked. He then said "I'm glad your ok… now what is up with this Exodus guy?"

"We need to go into the town and see where he is holding Rinoa, and the others."

I explained. Irvine took out his shotgun and walked to the left. I just followed him. We hit the button.

When the doors opened we looked around and walked down the small stairs and looked around. Something came and picked Irvine up and flew off with it! I chased after them! Once the made it to the end of the small town the monster dropped him! Unfortunately he landed on me! I pushed him off of me and looked at the flying monsters, landed on a house.

He smiled "AH ONE OF THE ONES THAT ATTACKED ME AT THE GARDEN."

I knew the voice "Norg is that you!"

The giant like moth laughed "YES THANKS TO THE ONE THEY CALL LEVITCUS I AM REBORN INTO THIS!"

He flew and punch me as I flew and landed in the pond! Irvine got up and pulled out his shotgun and started to fire at him each time missing because of the speed of Norg. _"we are in trouble if we can't touch him!" _

I thought to myself! Norg was the only key we had to finding the girls and we hand no choice but to fight!

I jumped on the a house and waited for Norg to close as he did I put to hands up and waited. Irvine was ready and new what I was up to, finally Norg rammed in to me! But I didn't move instead I held him in one spot and Irvine to the shot! He yelled "Zell move I'm using my Hyper shot!"

He did but I and to make sure it was a hit if not it would be a waste of a shot!

It was close and once I felt the heat I did a back flip till I was on the ground, sheltered by the house!

Me and Irvine got closer and notice the shot did it. Norg looked at me "H… HOW CAN THIS BE… I'M TH…"

I cut him off "where is Exodus and his brothers?"

He smiled "HE AT THE GARDEN… WITH…"

With that he faded away.

I looked at the town and saw something else moving then I notice we destroyed the chiefs house and found him as well!

I rushed up to him "I'm so sorry sir!"

He looked at the place and then at the body of Norg "it is alright I see what happen."

We let the other members of the tribe know it was ok and apologized for the town. We stop right outside the garden as Irvine looked around.

I asked him "what are you doing?"

He smirked "putting our master plan to action…" he touched a brick and the wall opened!

We ran inside and the wall closed behind us we ran down the hallway, the whole time wondering was he was planning? We where reaching a light when all of a sudden a man with red hair stood in our way.

About this time your are probably wondering was Rave and Bo where up too right.

They made it to the Garden under Quistis command. they bumped into a tall women about five feet six inches. With blonde hair and wearing a bluish grey Garden uniform.

She looked at us "sorry but this garden does not let any one in unless you have a reason for it."

Rave then spoke up "well you see… we are the ones that called saying that something happen to Zell and warn the people who defeated the Ultimecia about a treat that might be here as we speak."

The blonde woman then smiled "then you must be Bo and Rave. I heard that Zell meet some new friends… lets go to my office and talk there."

Once inside Rave looked at her "you're Quistis Trepe?"

She smiled "yes… and Squall contacted me letting me know about the Bile Brothers… the sons of Ultimecia. To put your mind at ease Zell is back and one of the brothers are gone. Zell is in the north helping out other friends."

Bo then walked up to her desk "then what do we do… you and your friends are in trouble."

Rave looked around and saw a bullet was shot and Rave jumped in front of it using her sword to whack it away! Quistis grabbed her whip from underneath her desk and jumped over the desk! And stood next to Bo, Rave joined them!

The green haired man showed himself "I'm impressed… you heard me cocked the hammer on my gun."

Rave smiled "yeah and now your going down!" she pulled out her sword and charged at him! Leviticus touched the desk as it turned into a monster!

Bo looked at the headmaster to let her know that he would help Rave and she take on the monster! She understood and she attacked! Leviticus was not done yet! He touched the chair as well and another monster was made! This one stopped Bo and threw him across the room! Rave was alone to face the green haired menace.

Lev took out both guns and ran at her, Rave stood her ground. One of his guns clashed with her sword as the other barely cut her arm! She knew that these guns where made for up close combat as much as far. He had a grin as huge as his gun.

Rave then started to glow red and flouted of the ground. She raised her sword up as she vanished!

Bo was having a hard time with this monster! Each time one of his daggers hit the monster it bounced off it and went back at him! He was in trouble and so was Quistis! What was he to do… then he thought of an idea he formed a green aura and flouted in the sky! He tossed six daggers up into the sky! Just as the headmaster jumped into the air and Rave disappeared! Rock encased the two monsters and Leviticus! The daggers rained down destroying the chair monster! Quistis' whip started to glow gold as she whipped it in twelve different directions! The rock that trapped her deck shattered as well as did the monster! Rave came shooting down on the tomb, it then exploded! But Leviticus wasn't there!

Rave landed on the floor and looked around as did the others! Then the green haired man came up form the ground and grabbed her and held his gun to her neck! "drop all your weapons or she dies!"

Bo tossed all his daggers on the floor as Quistis was rapping it up and was about to drop it till she notice Leviticus was pointing his other gun at her.

She smirked as she acted like she was throwing it at him but instead grabbed the end and hit both guns! Rave used the back of her head and head butted him in the face! Then Bo jumped and dived for his dagger and tossed at Leviticus!

We ended up in Irvine's office while staring at Josue. "we look who we have here… once I didn't hear from Norg I knew you had defeated him… but I didn't think to see you walking around on two legs again Zell."

I smiled "well how bout that I get to kick your ass as well… I think today is getting better!"

Josue pointed up as we looked up. We saw Sky, Rinoa, and Selphie just hanging there!

Me and Irvine were now pissed as we got ready for the fight!

"Lets go then!" I said!

He laughed "let make thing more fun shall we!"

He pulled out a cube and tossed it. A starry field appeared around us… he laughed "your two should know this place!"

He grabbed his boomerang and tossed it at us! He jumped as Irvine shot at him! The shots never hit but it did gave me an opening! I grabbed him as we where going up! I then flipped upside down and started for the ground! Josue then smiled.

The ground started to spin! It freighting me! That is when I let go! Josue then kicked me! As I landed on the ground on my back! I started to breath hard from the kick.

Irvine ran up to me "what happen Zell you should had finished him! Not let go of him!"

Josue started to laugh "he couldn't hold me! His fear got in the way!"

He ran at the two fighters "see my ability is the power of feelings is mine!"

He kicked Irvine in the gut and then upper cut him! Irvine was out for the count!

I stood up and ran at him! Throwing punches and kicks at him, he dodges each one! Josue then jumped in the air and jumped behind me! He jabbed me in the back then grabbed my arms and tossed me across the area!

"See I can use you feeling to know what attack your going to use before you used it! I then use the feelings as fuel to keep me in the game as you weaken!" Josue laughed.

I was getting piss listening so I charged at him and tried to kick him but it didn't work! He moved and grabbed my leg and tossed me face first into the ground!

The girls jumped as he did! I got up and tried sweeping him off his feet! He did a back flip kicking me the jaw! Making me do a back flip on to my face again!

He pointed up at his boomerang "come on Zell for each minute this fight goes on the closer my boomerang gets to the rope… and from that height it could kill them."

I rose to my knees and looked up looking into Sky's eyes. I started to feel regret as I got up and ran at him once more! And started to randomly throw punches and kicks at him! And each time he move!

He grinned "yes Zell keep coming with them! Regret! Anger! Scared! All good emotions you should be feeling!"

He grabbed my arm and punched me in my ribs and then kicked my leg so I'd collapse to the ground!

He started to talk once more "Anger… yes lets start with that one… your mad at me for putting your friends in trouble… and making your life miserable! Yeah well welcome to my life!"

He started then picked me up and rammed his fist into my chest sending me sliding!

He then started to talk again "fear again… afraid you'll let your cousin and your friends die!"

I got up and jumped and did a mid-air summersault trying to do at less some damage! Then doing a reverse summersault!

He grabbed my leg and kicked me in the face and tossed me to the side, "lastly regret… if Sky dies you won't be able to tell her the truth now well you… and you would feel like you let the whole family down!"

He looked up "would you like to knew the secret Sky? It is about you favorite cousin!"

I stood up and ran at him yelling "NO DON'T JOSUE!" he jumped up and kicked me behind the head!

The then jumped and twisted kicking me in the face three times! I fell in a heap! Knowing that I had to stop him!

Josue knowing that he was getting to me continued, he first looked up and saw her face! The face of curiosity "he is not even a part of your family!"

I tried getting up again as he said it as I ended up on the floor yelling "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Josue then grabbed me by the hair "its over you lost Zell your own cousin has turned her back on you! I can feel it!"

He then rammed my face into the ground!

He started to laugh as he notice the boomerang was getting closer to the ropes! Then a bullet was shot at the ropes and landed safely in a net!

He looked at Irvine "you!"

Irvine then aimed at him and fired his quick shots! Irvine was giving him a good work out! Till he was out of ammo. Josue walked up to him and punched his daylights out once more.

Sky was sitting in the net looking depressed "how could he… how could he lied to me… me of all people!"

Rinoa looked at her "he must have had a good reason…"

Selphie looked at her "and he didn't know about it till the run in with Ultimecia."

Sky didn't look as Josue beat me till I bleed out of my forehead. But the noises I was making ever time was getting to her…the pain of my screams was stabbing her in her own kind heart.

"I_s there a reason he didn't tell me? But why didn't they tell me… my whole family didn't tell me!"_ she thought to herself!

My screams as Josue stomped on my back! She turned and yelled "ZELL COME ON FINGT!"

I stood up after Josue took his foot off and looked at Sky, a punched him in the face! Josue flew and skated across the floor! I then jumped up and landed a fist on the ground were he was once at! Josue tried to search my feelings but found only encouragement!

He stood up but I swept him off his feet I looked at him. Josue summoned his Boomerang and he tried to use the sharp in to cut me in half! I held the attack with my gloves knowing that it would hold! I punched him in the face as he lowered his weapon!

I smiled "your right our feelings are the most powerful thing we have. And you can use your own… I wonder why!?"

He stood up and threw the boomerang as I just whacked it away! And grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach! Then I uppercut him, he tumbled backwards! Not only was I feeling the support from my friends and family but angry! I jumped up and started to spin I kicked him three times the third one sending him flying! Landing on his head and neck! I then landed and notice that he was getting up just in case I cast a reflected spell. He looked at me and spit some blood out and then cast a magic attack! It was the Apocalypse magic attack! The seal formed on the floor and on the ceiling! Then a beam of light shot from the one on top as it hit the one on the bottom then exploded! Then that very same seals appear under and above Josue and then another explosion!

Irvine and the other held their breath as the smoke slowly cleared. And there in the smoke I stood looking at a pile of ashes left from Josue. Sky jumped off the net and ran to me and hugged me!

As she latched on I fell to the floor! This fight took it out of me… I was tired, I used the last of my energy to cast that magic spell.

Rave, Quistis, and Bo looked on as Leviticus fell to one knee, holding the area where the dagger entered his body. The green haired man looked at the three and smile blood slowly dripping out of his mouth and mouthed _"_thank you._" _he feel and stopped moving. Bo walked over to him and felt his pulse. He looked at the two girls and shook his head.

He was letting them know that he was gone. Rave felt relived… but something was troubling him what did he mean by thank you? This was surly and enigma.

To Be Continued…

* * *

With three down and one two go, can Zell and the others win? Will you are just going to find out with the new chapter. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Last Brother’s Plan

Ok now it is time for the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: The Last Brother's Plan

Bo and Rave left the garden that they were at and headed for FH (Fisherman Horizon.) They waited there so me and Sky could catch up. But not to far off and the near the train station the last brother stood.

Exodus opened his eyes and saw the mysteries man that helped him and his brothers get to the past.

Exodus walked up to him "well Genesis where is the key."

The hooded man looked around "the key is the temple of the Odin."

Exodus thought for a minute the Temple of Odin… "do you mean Centra Ruins?"

The hooded man was hunched but you could tell that his head was nodding yes.

Exodus simile "yes thank you father now I can go forward and summon the GF known as Armageddon!"

When Exodus turned to thank his father he was gone! It didn't matter the most powerful GF well be release and destroy this world all who stood in his way! And with out his brothers to worry about he didn't have anything to slow him down! Exodus could take care of everything with this one GF! Revenge on me and the whole world that cheered us on!

Me and Sky took a boat to get to FH. When we got off we meet up with Bo and Rave at the mayors house, and then headed off to Eastern Continent. We made it to Dried Salt Lake. The plan was to make our way across the plans to get to the city of Esthar. Sky climbed some rocks so she could see over the dry terrain. She peered out to see the amazing city that I told them about.

She looked down at me "I don't see no city Zell!"

Rave looked at me "are you sure this is the right way?"

I looked at her as Sky joined us "I'm sure the city is cloaked… once we reached the door we well be able to get inside."

Bo started first as we followed. We ran into a few monsters but none we couldn't handle. Once I knew we where almost there I took point. We turned the corner when I saw the one person I didn't want to see!

"Exodus!" Sky said and we got ready for a fight!

Exodus smiled at us "oh I'm so glad you're here Zell now we 'as friends' can go inside together."

He pointed to a small thumb print scanner "see I saw this and knew that your finger was the key… since your are friends with the president."

Rave snapped "and why do you what to go in!?"

Exodus smiled and evil grin "well if you must know he has something I want… I should know I killed and tortured everyone at the Centra Ruins to get this information."

His smiled then disappeared and asked "so are you going to open it willingly or do I have to force you."

Exodus unsheathed his two swords that laid resting on the side of his legs. I smiled and took off right for him I jumped up as Bo grabbed him from behind! He look and saw that his swords where aimed at his neck! Rave and Sky ran at him trying to slash him in two!

Exodus smiled and put one leg behind Bo's leg and swept him off his feet! Once Bo started to fall he let go of Exodus! Exodus jumped and joined me in the air just as Rave and Sky attack!

Exodus tossed his swords up and tried a punch me! I blocked him and then I tried! We continued to exchange blows and counter! He then landed on the ground around the same time as I did! I tried a punch but he grabbed my arm and forced my thumb down to open the door! He pushed me away then kicked me in the face! He climbed the ladder and entered the door! Rave helped me up as we gave chase!

This fight was far from over! He was in the elevator above us! I knew the path that it was going to take! As well so I got ready to jump to his platform once it started going straight!

Before that I looked at Sky and Rave and held my arms out "grab them!"

I looked at Bo "I'm going to need you too! Get on you hand and knees so I can jumped off you back as the girls sling shoot me! The momentum of my jump and the girls should help me when we hit the right spot!"

Bo did what I wanted! Then the elevators where even! As I yelled "NOW" they pulled me forward at the same time I started to run and jumped off Bo's back!

Exodus wasn't expecting me so as he turned I kicked him in the face! He backed up and looked at me!

I saw his face and expression "ok his pissed off now."

I ran at him as we continued to exchange blow after blow! During the fight he tried to reached for his swords but each time I stopped him!

Then I heard Sky yell "ZELL LOOK OUT!"

We both looked and saw that our exit was coming up! The lifted stopped as we where thrown off!

As I was getting up a cold blade was held up to my neck. I looked up and saw an evil grinning man with blue hair.

His cold blue eyes "well Zell your strong, but this is where it ends!"

He pulled out his other blade and was about to chop off my neck when a dagger cut his left arm! Exodus put his blades up and ran off while holding his arm!

I looked at Bo and the girls and smiled "thanks."

Rave looked around "uh… Zell why are people not looking at us?"

She was right me and Exodus made a big commotion… and no one notice? Then I saw someone I knew! I stopped him "hey Ward what's going one?"

He pointed up at the moon and then at Tear's Point. All of us but Sky know what that meant!

Sky looked up and then asked "what is going on Zell?"

I looked at her "well remember all of those monsters that were outside the city?"

"yeah" she answered.

Rave took over "those monsters come from the moon… we don't know when but something called the lunar tear drops from the moon and brings the monsters with them… they land at a place called the Tear's Point."

Her eyes lit up… and then looked up at the moon! I turned to Ward "we need to see the president."

He nodded his head and took the lead. We followed him to the president residences. Not to far was the blue haired, Exodus.

We rode the tram to the top floor and walked halfway down the hall as we stopped in front of a double door. The two guards opened the door as we went in. we waited for what seems to be and hour. When the president Laguna came in and walked up to me and shake my hand.

"Great to see you again Zell!" Laguna said.

I looked at him "well Ultimecia son said you took something from the Centra Ruins."

Laguna smiled disappeared "Ultimecia had a child!"

Sky walked up and corrected him "she had four… but now only one is left."

Laguna sat down to sort the information.

Then he sat up and looked at him "he must be after that key I found in the temple."

He walked to the door at the end of the room and waved to follow him. We entered the room and right there with his hands on the glass to a old key!

"Exodus! Step away from that key!" Rave said pulling out her sword as did Sky. Me and Laguna walked to the case where the key was in.

He smiled and bowed to the President "ah Mr. President I need that key to purge the world of evil. Those who dare fight the well of my mother Ultimecia."

He reached into his pocket slowly as Rave and Sky walked close to him.

Exodus smiled as a net dropped on Bo and Zell! As Rave and Sky stepped down the floor gave away! They hang daggling helplessly! Laguna then pulled out his gun and started to fire way! Exodus dodge his barraged of bullets! Then Exodus hide behind a statue! He walked slowly to the statue and pointed his gun at him! But he was gone, then Laguna jumped back as Exodus slammed his blades on the ground! Ward and Kiros ran and saw the battle! Ward took out his large harpoon and joined the fight! Exodus stopped in front of the case where the key was in! Ward tossed his Harpoon at him, Exodus jumped up as the harpoon shattered the case where the key was in!

The key was about as long as an Adults palm. And it was out in the open! Laguna and Exodus jumped and reached for it! The smoked cleared and Exodus was gone! A hole was in the floor where he was at! But he took the key with him!

We walked to the lab of Dr. Odine. We all need to know what was so important about that key… and boy didn't we hit the mother load.

"Vell you see vhis key vas given to Odin vy Vhe Great Hyne. It vas said vhat vhis key would destroy all of vhe vorld if it vas used."

I asked "what does the key open?"

The good doctor answered "it opens a gate vo a vary powerful GF… vhat it's name I don't know… vut vhe locks are on the Islands of Heaven and Hell."

I looked at the President "we are going to need a fast plane… by any chance do you have one?"

He smiled "sure do!"

Kiros walked up to a the wall and pulled down a screen. Then Ward started the projector.

Laguna started to speak"we like to call her Saba X. The fastest aircraft build up to date."

Kiros then gave us the bad news "but we can't find anyone to pilot the ship."

Rave smiled "that's not a problem cause I can."

Bo started to smirk "if it moves she can drive, or pilot it."

Laguna smiled "as long as you bring it back in one piece I'll let you take it."

Kiros looked at his friend "uh… Laguna where you hit in you head? If no one in our city that is up to date in our technology can't pilot it what make you think she can!"

Laguna smiled "you worry to much… Ward do you mind taking our guest to the hanger of Saba X."

Ward nodded his head and headed for the car rental machine. All of as got in and we drove out of town. At the base of the great city was about twenty hangers! Ward stopped the car and lead us into the hanger number 10.

The lights went on and we saw the most amazing site in out lives! It hand a front of the ship hand a Tiger look to it. The colors reminded me of my old clothes! Fully black with red strips. The body looked like a the of a jet. The stairs where out and every thing!

I jumped "OH HELL YEAH! LETS GO!"

I ran to the ship and got on, The others looked on as I did.

Rave sat in the pilot seat as Bo sat in the co-pilot seat. They started the engines up.

She looked at us "hold on tight!"

She eased the throttle forward and the jet flew out of the hanger! Me and Sky where holding on for dear life!

I had weapons, Sky had navigations! This way Bo and Rave could fly the ship with out crashing it!

Rave looked at Sky "so where to!"

Sky looked at the terminal and looked "head north to the island of heaven!"

Rave turned the ship around and headed for the island! It was a rather quick trip about two hours!

Rave landed the ship and we got off. From here on was business. We had to find Exodus and stop him here! We started for the middle of the island and hoped that is where the lock was at! On the way we did fight some powerful monsters. We know that Exodus was strong but it would take some time for him to get to the lock by himself.

We made it and we where right there he was with the key in hand. He turned the key as the island started to shake itself apart! The ground broke open were Sky was standing! I quickly grabbed her while keeping my balance! Finally the island stop shaking and then Exodus turned to face us.

He looked piss "I was hoping the GF Armageddon would take care of you… but I think I'll finish it right here with you!"

He closed his eyes! The island around us started to change! It seemed that we were not on the planet anymore but on the moon!

Exodus pulled out his Swords and looked at us "time to finish this!"

We got ready as well! Then we attacked! Bo and me started things off! We ran at him and I tried to punch him but he jumped and tossed his sword into the air. He then moved his body till it looked like a cross. Fire formed in his hands as he caught his swords! Then he threw the swords at me and Bo! The swords hit the ground near us and then and explosion! It knocked us away and out could!

Sky and Rave then tried to attack him from both sides! Exodus then ran at Sky who put up her blade! Rave then ran and slammed her sword onto his! The stood trying to overpower him! But he was just to strong, he then raised the blades till they where in the air and then kicked jumped and kicked both Sky and Rave but Sky did some damage as well as she was kicked she cut the left arm where Bo had hurt him!

Me and Bo made sure they where ok and then we watched on and he looked at his wound.

He then looked at us "ok fine you want to play! So be it! Now face my power of Transformation!"

His whole skin turned blackish blue! His face looked like his mothers final form his horns bigger! He was taller but he had legs! His arms reached the ground! We could not tell if he was looking at us or not!

"As you can see Zell, me and my mother share a treat. Good looks!" he swung his huge claws and Sky, Rave, and Bo where gone!

I looked at him "where are my friends!"

He laughed "don't worry about them you should worry about yourself!"

He raised his arms and summon a giant red orb! Then tiny black orbs shot out of the red one and attacked me! I dodged them all for now but if he tried that one again he could not promise he could do it again!

Then I disappear and Sky appeared! Exodus tried to dig his claws into her but he couldn't! She did three back flips and then powered up her blade! She then jumped up and swung her blade wildly! Pink blades of beams hit him as she was replaced with Bo! Bo folded up his fist and pounded his fist on the ground! Rock like daggers flew up in to the sky and then rained on top of Exodus! Then Bo was gone and Rave was back!

She understood what was going on and saw what it was she dug her sword into the ground as the daggers of stone was and arrow! She then jumped into the air! Then she came down doing a bicycle kick in his face! Then and orb surrounded Exodus! And then a blast of blue light lit the area reveling all of us lying on the ground!

He was just too powerful for any of us! We couldn't even get up much less fight! Was this it was this how I was going down in the books as the man that could not stop the end of the world GF! And lost to the child of the woman that I stopped once before!

"No… I well not be beaten by you… do you hear me Exodus… I well beat you!" I said as I was getting up!

I then stood in my fighting stances "I have way too many people counting on me! Squall, Rinoa, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis, and my family, and all of my friends! So I well never lose!"

Bo got up and stood ready and Sky to my Right and Rave was next to Bo.

Bo threw six daggers at him I jumped and ran on then carrying them along as Rave ran underneath me and the daggers! Sky jumped into Bo's hand as he trusted her up in to the sky!

Rave stopped as I jumped letting the daggers hit Exodus in the stomach! Rave did a mule kick to the face as I used my heel the drive his face into the ground! After it hit the ground it bounced into the air a blade went pass him and landed blade first into the ground! Sky grabbed him and piledrived him right into the hilt of the sword!

After Sky had landed on the right of him I started to gather red energy into my hands!

Bo after thrusting Sky up into the sky was forming green energy into his hands! Rave was forming blue energy into her hand and pink in Sky's! We then tossed the energy at Exodus! Exodus was starting to from that same blue orb around him! When our attacks and his clashed it exploded!

It tossed us back! The dust was everywhere! What happen did we win or was he still there! What was going on!

To be continued…

* * *

So what do you think R&R! 


	12. Chapter 12: The True Mastermind

Ah all good thing must come to an end right. Will I got to thank all who read and reviewed my story! But not to worry this isn't the end just yet no, so enjoy the 12th chapter!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: The True Mastermind

The dust was clearing and I saw that Sky, Rave, and Bo were ok. We looked at the lock and saw that Exodus was back in human form.

We walked up to him and tried to help him but he tore away. It looked like he was trying to stay in one piece.

"NO! don't you feel sorry for me!" he yelled!

Sky walked up to him "its over Exodus let us help you."

He laughed at us "over… don't make me laugh! The Bile Brothers might be gone but… the true Bile isn't!"

I stared at him "what do you mean?"

He looked behind him and then at the moon once "the Lunar cry started the second lock has to open if not Armageddon won't rise!"

Rave started to back up "your father is here as well!?"

I looked at Rave then back at Exodus "is this true!?"

He laughed and started to disappear he could not hold himself together any longer. He was gone left the world the same way as his mother… how ironic.

I looked up and noticing the sky turn a light red! The moon started to look like a giant eye!

"No… guys pull it together time to go!" I said running to the airship!

If Exodus was right then we only have about four hours till the Lunar Cry! And that means that his father had the same idea! We made it to the ship and took off!

Sky looked at me "what's going on Zell?"

I kept my eyes out the window "the Lunar Cry is about to start so that means we only going to have four hours to get to the last island before then and stop Exodus' father from releasing this GF.

"Finally my love I shall make you proud that you gave birth to my children to please The Great Hyne!"

The hooded man removed his hooded and took it off. His hair was half standing up and red as the other was flat and black. His eyes where weird itself the white part in his eyes wasn't white but blue and his pupil was green! He wore armor similar to Odin but it was silver and gold! He held a sheath for a sword, a gun on his legs. He also had a gold boomerang that looks just like Josue hanging to is belt in the back. And on his left hand was a Duel Horn like Tobias. He placed the key in the lock and looked up at the moon waiting for the right moment to turn it!

Rave pushed the Saba to its limit to get us there with in and hour! I looked up and saw that the tear was starting! It would be a close one! They would barely make it! I then took into consideration the monsters on the island would be tough! No mater what they had to get there before the cry started!

I started to look around there in the back two air gliders!

I looked at Rave "can you fly the ship by yourself!?"

She looked at me "no why?"

"Then get us close to the middle of the island! Me and Sky are jumping!" I said as I ran to grab the two air gliders.

I then gave one to Sky.

We put them on and looked as we where pulling up to the island "land and join us when you can!"

I opened the door and me and Sky jumped! We where half ways down when we both hit a button and the glider took form! We glided down and landed near the middle of the island! No monsters so we ran and made it! There the armored man looked at us.

I yelled "step away from that key and lock!"

He smiled "I Genesis don't listen to puny people like yourself!"

I notice the weapons on him as well as his facial features "so you're the father of Exodus and the others."

He smiled "yes that's right Zell."

Sky then yelled "why are you doing this!?"

He smiled "I, Genesis well bring forth and new world by the word of Hyne!"

I knew that name but Sky responded first "Hyne the sorceress that made all life on this plant."

He looked at her "ah so you know of her! Good so you know why me and my wife are doing then!"

I barked "NO Ultimecia was trying to compress time! Which would kill thousands of people!"

He looked up at the moon "yes. Hyne needs a new world which she can create new more perfect life! That is why my family was chosen by her to do so."

"Oh so now we have your wife who tried to compress time for what a more powerful sorceress! Then we had to deal with you children who not only wanted revenge but to rid the world of humans!"

I pointed at him "and now we have you! Who don't care that his sons and wife are gone just as long as this Hyne gets what she wants, am I right!?"

He smiled "it is not that I don't care about the deaths of my family… its just that I know that they died for the sake of The Great Hynes will! And no one will stop me. Not even YOU TWO!"

He took out his Sword and Boomerang and attack!

I placed my gloves up and blocked the attacks! Sky attack by swing at his mid section! He jumped backwards and tossed his boomerang at us! I cast a protection spell on both me and Sky as the Boomerang bounced off of it and went back to him!

Me and Sky attack him knowing he couldn't take both me and her on at the same time! We had him, Sky used his hilt and rammed it into his stomach as I uppercut him! He looked up at the moon that was almost ready to let the tear go!

He looked and smiled "your too late!"

He turned the key as the earth started to shake! A beam of light that could be seen everywhere on the planet, shot from the Lunatic Pandora and hit the tear!

We where in trouble now the group of monsters that was in the tear where combining with the tear! A from was forming! It was huge!

Squall, Rinoa, and Gaby looked out and into the heavens to see the giant GF take form!

Quistis, and her student were outside looking on as the GF, said to bring the end was coming!

Selphie and Irvine was watching as well as the GF landed on the planet!

The GF was huge about the same height as the Lunatic Pandora! It was completely black as well as green orb on it chest. The dragon like GF looked around and then down at me and Sky! It flapped it big wing trying to throw us off the island!

Genesis then closed his eyes and focused energy around him! He was encased in a small orb which flouted to the great GF, Armageddon. He then fused himself with it! The only thing you can see of Genesis was his face on the monsters head!

I gulped "ok now I think where in trouble!"

Rave ran up to us "we saw that thing take form what happen!"

I looked at her "we failed to stop Genesis!"

We ran back to the Saba as the GF flow off to Esthar! Bo was listening to the radio as we entered the ship!

He turned to face us "Esthar said that they are going to try fighting the GF with every thing they got-"

He was cut off listening to the radio

His eye lit up "every garden are sending any one that wants to fight to Esthar! And what is better, every one in the garden are ready to fight! Even civilians!"

That gave us all hope! We know what we had to do, we need to get to that GF and finish the fight with Genesis on his turf!

Rave and Bo flew the Saba X to catch up with the GF while I filled everyone in on what happened!

Squall and the others where in Esthar talking to me "Zell so Hyne is behind this… but how?"

My voice could be heard on the radio "I don't know… the only thing I know is that she wants us gone! We are fighting for life's of every living thing on this planet!"

Laguna looked at Squall "our best are on that airships… and the only thing we can do is fire at it… we have nothing that can stop a GF that huge."

Sky voice was heard "then we need someone that can fly this ship."

Not long we docked in the city of Esthar and made our way to the President Residents. Once inside Sky would tell us her plan.

"Taking everyone up would be a waste of time so what I think is the four of us go up and jumped on to the GF and take care of Genesis… hoping that would take care of the GF as well."

Laguna understood "I see since Genesis has fused with the GF taking out him would give us a shot to taking it down!"

She nodded as Rave stood up "great and the only thing you have to do is give us covering fire until we get on it!"

Squall smiled "but why not let me go with you?"

I answered that "because you need to pull you men back when the time come… besides we started this journey and we'll finish it!"

The plan was set and Gaby and Kiros started the Saba X up. We made sure everything was ready. I had all the potions and magic I needed. Bo stocked up on Daggers as well as magic. Sky and Rave did the same.

We saw the GF getting bigger and bigger! The tail was coming up and almost knocked us out of the sky! But thanks to Gaby we were fine! Gaby then broke away from the formation and flew to the shoulder of the GF!

She looked Back "this is as far as I can get you now go!"

We jump out of the ship and landed on the GF.

We climbed up till we reached to head. There he was laughing away at the resistance of that everyone was giving! I ran ahead and cast a water spell! Genesis grew and looked at us and laughed.

"I see you decided to fight me here! Fine The Great Hyne will shall be true!"

His face rose out of the head of the GF as two pair of arms grow from the skin! His fingers grew blade like nails to fight with!

He rushed at us as we dodged him! Then I notice that I was alone! I stood up and notice that Sky was pined down but the GF's skin! As was Bo and Rave!

"This is how it should be! A fair fight just me and you!" Genesis yelled and he attacked!

I jumped up and kicked the back of his head and landed I landed near Bo and I grabbed about three of his daggers. I looked up and saw that he was coming I grabbed another and threw it! I landed in the arm!

I placed a dagger in Bo's hands and I then ran to Rave and did the same and lastly to Sky! This was going to be close! I ran at him and then jumped into the air as he attacked with his claws! I landed on his head and then jumped as he tried to slice my legs off! I then landed in front of him, I started to punch him like crazy! I did a back flip and waited for him to come! Right before his claws touched me I jumped up as Sky and Rave remove the pimple known as Genesis from the head of the GF, Armageddon! I landed on the ground and laid on my back! I then kicked him about twenty times then I did one more mule kicked!

As he was coming down Bo toss a green dagger at him and then yelled "every one down!"

It exploded! Once it touched the head of Genesis. The battle was over! We won… but something was wrong!

I turned to looked at the others "correct me if I'm wrong but what is suppose to happen to Armageddon after we defeat Genesis?"

All three started to look around remembering that the giant GF was suppose to go! We looked around and saw that the GF had stopped moving but it wasn't gone!

"HELP ME BO!" we looked as Rave was sucked into the GF's head! Then Bo and Sky. I jumped around trying not to get sucked in! but as I stopped I was sucked in!

The GF started to transform once again! Its face was morphing into a human face. The face was white with black lines branching out from her its nose. Its eyes was pure black. The red and black skin was now white with black strips. It was wearing a red long dress that was connected to straps that was button to a longed tank top. The hair was shaped into a form crown.

Dr. Odine walked up to Squall and Laguna and looked at the giant person, "Ah I see! She is vack."

Squall looked at him "who back?"

Odine smiled "she is Hyne."

Laguna eyes widen at the news "that means she is the creator of all life!"

Odine smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

Squall looked at the giant Sorceress that was marching towards Esthar, "Good luck Zell."

Squall looked at the men behind him "ok men it is time to give Zell and his group time!"

Xu walked out of the line and looked at the others "ok you heard him We're SeeD! Now we well act like SeeD! Now lets show that Evil Sorceress why we should be here and not her!"

The alarms sound throughout the city of Esthar letting everyone know to take cover because of the up coming battle.

I started to stir and look around. It stuck, I heard a noise and looked, it was Sky vomiting at the smell. There was another noise, it sounded like booming or a beating… Rave and Bo came walking into the area where we were at.

Rave walked up to Sky "are you ok Sky?"

She wiped her mouth as she was getting up "I'm fine… I'm not use to the smell."

I looked at Bo "tell me are we in Armageddon?"

Bo nodded his head confirming Zell's fears. Then we heard clapping as a women walked into our vision.

"Welcome to the vessel that well purge the world of your kind." The women said.

To be continued…

* * *

Now you know what is going on what do you think is going to happen! Here is you chance to finish the story! The only thing you have to do is read and tell me how I should end the story, and while you at it Review.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: It All Ends

Now is the end. Zell and his friends are now at the end of their rope. or are they?????

will find out now in the last chapter!

* * *

Final Fantasy VIII: Zell's Fantasy Journey

Chapter Thirteen: It All Ends!

We looked at her not knowing what to expected. Questions rushed their ways into our head like _who is she… and why is she here?_ I hope that she would answer our questions soon… but she didn't.

"I'm glad you all are here" she said as she smiled, showing us her yellow teeth.

"Who are you?" I asked.

She waved her handed, as she did a portal opened showing us what was going on outside "you four got front row sits to the end of mankind!"

Rave raised her voice "who are you!?"

The white and black woman looked at us "fine introduction are needed I see."

She bowed and looked at us "I'm the Great Hyne!"

Everyone gasped at the same time not expecting what they heard! She smiled and pointed at us "now you are?"

Rave stepped up "my name is Rave Grave! And my sword well help protect our world!"

Bo then stood next to her "I'm Bo Temp with my daggers I well strike anyone that might hurt Rave or my friends!"

I was next "the name is Zell Dincht with my fist of fury you can't win!"

Sky scared stood next to me "I too am a Dincht, my name is Sky and I well go with my big cuz Zell!"

She smiled a devilish grin "Oh so you four think you can stop my plans… how funny." she started to laugh.

That irate me, I stood ready as she looked at the portal and laughed to herself about how our friends where out there fighting for their life's! I couldn't take much more so I ran at her and punched her in the face! She slide and then cam to a stop!

"Who the hell do you think you are! Playing with our lives like that!" I yelled!

She stood up her smiled was gone. She looked up at us rage building!

"I'm The Great Hyne! If it wasn't for me your life would have not been born!" she said.

She then closed her eyes and summoned a spear in her left hand! She then ran at me! I jumped back avoiding the attack! Rave then jumped in and blocked her attack! Then at the end the spear grew another spear like point! She tried to slice Rave but Sky was there to stop it. Hyne was pushing Rave and Sky back! Bo then grabbed the middle of the double sided spear and stopped Hyne in her steps!

Hyne kicked Bo sending him flying and hitting the wall! Hyne then lifted the two girls by the collar of their shirts, dropping her weapon and also tossed them against the wall! There they landed on top of Bo!

I kicked her in the face but it didn't even faze her! I then jumped back and started to run at her and jumped and performed and bicycle kick! She still didn't move a inch! She smacked me as the others laid on the ground! We where in trouble!

We all got back up and Bo started the attack this time he then cast and earthquake spell knocking Hyne unbalanced! Sky cast and Aqua spell on me allowing me to execute my special attack! Rave then cast a water spell keeping her off her feet! I jumped up into the air! I started to gather energy in my hands and tossed it at her! She looked up and smacked it away as if nothing! It took me by surprise! In fact it took all of us by surprise!

I landed and dashed at her hoping to get her off guard! But that didn't go as plan she teleported behind me and grabbed by the neck and then pinned me to the wall! Sky and Rave tried to strike but was futile! She flew up and tossed me like a rag doll at Bo who had jumped up to attack and then she formed a lighting in her hands and tossed it at the girls!

She had us! She was to strong for us… how is this possible…

I stood up "damn it… if I knew she was this strong then I would have waited to use the Sorcery Orb now!"

Rave stood up and leaned on the wall "that attack we used on Exodus?"

I nodded my head answering her question. Sky walked up to me "then why don't we try it again."

I locked my eyes on Hyne "because the second time with out proper rest could kill us…"

I ran at her knowing that if I kept attacking I could find a dent in the armor! But so far nothing!

Till Sky attacked with a fire attack! Hyne put up her arms as I dropped kicked her! She landed on her back! That was it magic weakens her!

I ran to the others yelling "huddle!"

Hyne stood up waiting for us to finish. "this is what we are going to do" I said.

"Bo and Sky are better with magic then me and Rave so they well attack with magic while me and Rave attack with Physical attack." I know this was going to work but it has to be perfect no mistakes.

Bo cast an ice attack at Hyne, she put up her arms and flew back as I kicked! Sky then tried a Thunder spell as I used and uppercut!

Rave as quietly as possible got behind her readied herself for her best attack, the Energy Shock!

Bo kept with the ice spells as Sky used the thunder! And I finally saw and opening! I swept her off her feet and then punched her in the face! Bo and Sky saw this and started to cast water spells to keep her down! Rave saw me in the air and joined me! She started to spin and her sword glow a dark blue as she shot a thousand of blade beams at Hyne!

When she landed she slammed her blade on the ground sending a powerful shockwave at Hyne! There was an explosion!

When the smoke cleared we notice she was not there! We thought we did it! But then laughing! It was hurting our ears!

"SILLY MORTALS YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD BEAT ME!" said the beast we where in.

We know what happen she Junction with the GF completely! Rave was tired and there was no way she could help us!

"YOU THOUGHT THAT COMBONATIONS LIKE THAT COULD HURT ME… HOW SAD THE DAMAGE YOUR TINY FRIENDS HURT WORSE THEN WHAT YOU HAVE BEEN DOING!" she said.

Sky thought of something and pulled me aside and whispered in my ear. I looked at Bo "stay with Rave well be back!"

So me and Sky took off running farther in to the monster!

The beating was getting louder and the pain in our ears was getting worse! What Sky was planning was to take out the Heart that was pumping. Since the GF was alive the Heart must be the only way to stop Hyne!

It was time to finish this once and for all! Monsters where in our why and the only way to get to that heart was to get rid of all this monsters in our way! Sky cleared a path with her Blade Attack! I notice she was going to stay behind while I dealt with the Heart itself!

I reached it I had to do it in one attack! So I summon the King Of GF, Bahamut! He flew has high as he could and fired his Mega Flare! we could hear painful yells through our the body! Bo was carrying Rave as they with Sky joined me! Then the heart exploded as well!

Outside the giant Hyne fell to her knees! Everyone yelled in victory! She then looked up to the heavens and started to yell in pain! And bright with light came from her mouth! The light started to surround the planet! And the white light became a black shell! It blacked out the sun!

Squall knew what was going to happen the planet was going to die now and so was every living thing on it! The giant then vanished in like sand falling to the ground!

We awoken in complete darkness anywhere we go there was nothing! We might have beaten Hyne but did she get the last laugh and she was able to send us to… well here?

Rave looked up and saw something coming down! It was and orb of dark blue energy! It shot a blast of lighting right at me! It went right through me leaving a burn skin mark on me I fell back and looked up at my friends I raised my hand as my hand landed on Sky's face I smiled and then nothing!

Sky look at my body her face look horrified! She feel to her knees and yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Please wake up Zell wake… u… p"

Rave could not believe it nether. The mighty Zell was there lying in front of her not moving… in fact she was crying as well.

Bo was in shock not able to do anything! But looked at my body hoping what he saw was a dream, a really bad dream!

The blue orb just flouted there doing nothing, then it started to laugh "you are sad! Your kind has been nothing but a failure."

Bo looked up at the dark blue orb "what do you mean?"

The orb opened a portal to show the future "see this, this was Zell's future."

A women with a green bandanna walked in and gave Zell a kiss.

The orb started to speak once more "she is from another planet… she is not suppose to live on the planet I made!"

Rave looked at Hyne's true form "you made us… I doubt that."

Hyne just flouted there not sure what she meant by that, "of course I am. Why do you think that."

Rave stood up drawing her sword "because if you have the ability to make us out of nothing then it should be that simple to get rid of us… but look you have resorted to your most powerful form to destroy us. Your not a god, you're nothing but a life form that can be destroyed just like our kind!"

The orb flouted back at Raves words, then it laughed "your right… so what! I well still but an end to your kind and build one that is better!"

Sky wiped her eyes and stood up with sword in hand. She faced the orb and pointed her weapon at it "how do you know your in the future?"

The orb laughed "how do I know! Easy because I willed it, that's how!"

Sky face still letting go the tears of sorrow and rage "no! not good enough!"

Hyne formed a mouth and smiled "you think you can beat me!"

Sky tilted her head so the only thing you could see was her nose, mouth, and tears running down her face "I don't think…" She looked up with a pure hatred smile "because you GO DOWN NOW!"

Sky ran at the orb and dodged every lighting attacks! Then jumped over it and while in the sky starched it with you double bladed sword! She landed listening to the pain coming form the orb and attacked once more! She was using speed that she didn't even know she had! Sky while she was attacking she hit the orb repeatedly then stopped and summoned Carbuncle to cast reflect and protect!

She looked at Rave and Bo to help her in the fight! They nodded their heads and moved in for the attack! Sky used her special attack the Dash and slice to do damage while Bo and Rave cast magic from afar!

Hyne lighting did hit Sky but was reflected right back at her! Sky rage was great the lost of me was her motivation to see Hyne go down! Rave then drew her sword and got in the action because she exhausted her magic supply and didn't have the Draw Technique!

Hyne had enough so she shot waves out of her body blasting everyone to the ground and away from my body!

On the planet, things are getting worse… groups of people huddling together just for warmth!

Squall looked at Rinoa who was holding him. He smiled slightly still shaking from the cold. Laguna was huddled with Ward and the others. Squall picked up Rinoa and carried her over to the group and got as close as possible.

Xu looked at Squall "I…I… I guess….Z… Ze…Zell group was un…"

Irvine snapped "Zell hasn't failed! He is still fighting!"

Laguna looked at Squall "I hope your friend is right."

Squall looked away and tighten he arms around Rinoa "that makes two of us."

A light hit me and I opened my eyes and looked around "think god for auto life… you saved my life Doomtrain." he then drank a potion and looked around and headed for the battle that was raging.

The orb flouted over to the group of friends "well how do you feel now! You lost and now you going to die!"

Energy started to form around her as she yells "END OF ALL!"

I ran up to her and kicked it up into the air! I then jumped up and started a bicycle kick upwards! And then I looked down to see that we where far enough to do one final kick, and we were! So I kicked her up farther and then headed down!

I could hear her yelling "NO IMPOSIBLE I KILLED YOU!"

As I was headed down I cast a shell spell on her and then landed and cast a protect spell on me and my friends! The explosion that occurred afterwards send a ripple affect stuck us in-between dimensions!

I looked around and saw a portal of me older and with gray hair.

The woman looked at me "well Zell it has been twenty-five years since your friend died… shouldn't we go with the others to pay our respects to her."

The older me smiled "your right my Ninja-kin."

The older me turned and started to leave and looked at me "you know what… I think I like that mirror… I can still see my young fire…"

The old man looked at the woman "what are we going to do today?"

The old woman smiled "we are going to pay our respected to your friend Ra-" she looked at me "a friend now go outside your daughter Raven is waiting for you."

The old man walked to the door and left. The old woman then looked at me and waved. I was confused and pointed at myself. She nodded and walked towards me. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Rave was there.

The old woman walked into the rift and placed a hand on my face "I'm so glad to see you, Zell."

I looked at the fire place that the couple was standing and saw two pair of guns and a sword that looked like the one Rave wilds.

I looked down at the old woman "Rave?"

She shook her head "no… I'm not Rave sorry."

Rave stood next to me "I'm the one that's dead?"

The kind old women smiled "you help save the world once again."

Rave stood back and took in the information and nodded.

I looked at the old woman "is that really me?"

Out of now where I hear a voice "Zell, Rave where are you!?"

That voice was Sky's. the woman then pointed to a portal behind me. Me and Rave looked and saw that our friends was waiting for us.

I turned to the old woman "but who are you?"

She smiled "I can't tell you… it might ruin the time line."

Rave then spoke up "isn't talking to us doing the same thing."

The kind woman smiled still "no, to tell you the truth Zell you told me that an old woman told you two initials… YK."

Rave then tugged on my jacket "uh Zell hate to speed you up but we need to get going the portal is closing!"

The woman stepped into her time, she turned and smiled and waved with a tear running down her cheek. As her portal closed Rave was standing next to ours as I turned and ran! Rave and I both jumped in to the portal just as it closed!

I looked up and saw that everyone was here: Squall, Rinoa, Bo, Sky, Irvine, Quistis, and Selphie! Behind them were my other friends! They all cheered that we won the battle and Hyne was put down as a fake god.

Life was boring, I sat back in my dorm waiting for missions to come along. Every once in a while we all get together to celebrate the end of all evil sorceress and sorcerers in our time!

But each time I think back to that woman with the initials YK.

Sky is travailing alone now in each town or city she would but on a concert or two… depending on how she feels.

Rave went on to win every tournament that opened.

And Bo well he is now helping Quistis with the Galbadia Garden. Squall and Rinoa finally got married after so many years of quarrelling.

Irvine and Selphie… nothing has changed much, the are also running the Trabia Garden. And I didn't mention them but Cid and Matron are still living a very conferrable lives at the orphaned that was rebuilt.

Seifer and his crew are now living in Balamb Town. They are keeping monsters out of the town… don't know why… monsters count has reduce since the whole Armageddon thing.

Yup everything is slow and boring… don't get me wrong I like it just the way it is.

There is one thing however… who is that old woman… and what is her name… YK, YK… that is one mystery that I well not solve for a long time.

The End!

* * *

well tell me what you think? so why don't you tell me what you think by reading and review. 


	14. To My Readers

This Story is getting a facelift so please be patient with me while I try and do this with you favorite story!

Thanks!


End file.
